ATRAPADA EN SU CHANTAJE
by caritoCM
Summary: el magnate italiano Peeta Mellark era un hombre de exito, que necesitaba casarse, y escogio a la inocente Katniss Eveerden para este proposito, la engaño y la chantajeo, y estaba decidido a metarla en su cama, la familia de la joven le debia millones en dolares, asi que ella no tenia eleccion. adaptación, no es mi historia ni los personajes tampoco.
1. Chapter 1

esta es una daptacion, no es mia la historia, yo lo unico que hice fue cambiarles los nombre, cuando termine, les digo de quien es la historia.

PROLOGO

La despida de soltera ya estaba en marcha, pero Katniss no tenía ganas de despedida de soltera, la joven iba vestida con ropa que su amiga Delly le había prestado ella era una mujer hermosa, rubia con un cuerpazo que haría que cualquier mujer envidiase, hija de una familia que había conseguido fortuna después de que un hermano del padre de esta le hubiese dejado la empresa, Katniss en cambio era una joven a la que la madre había dejado el padre para irse con otro, y su padre estaba en la ruina, aunque a ella eso no le importaba sabia trabajar y estaba empeñada en sacar adelante la empresa familiar, siempre y cuando su padre dejara de insistirle a Gale su hermano , y acertara que este no tenía madera de empresario, se miró en el espejo por última vez y vio que el vestido se le acomodaba como un guante a las partes menos indicadas, especialmente en sus pechos, que se veían turgentes y llenos; Delly y ella nunca había hecho nada a espaldas de la otra, desde que tenían doce años, su amiga estaba a punto de casarse con el heredero de una distinguida familia italiana y, aunque no quisiera estar ahí, Katniss estaba dispuesta a dejar a un lado sus problemas para que la boda de Delly fuera perfecta.

El rico y sofisticado prometido de Delly no era otro sino Peeta Marcelo Mellark, máxima autoridad del vasto imperio Mellark.

Mellark era un hombre extraño que intimidaba con su refinada sofisticación y su aspecto misterioso y sensual. A diferencia de Delly, ella nunca se había derretido por un hombre y aquella inexplicable sensación que le recorría el cuerpo cada vez que lo veía era inexplicable. Ese hombre no era su tipo era demasiado, esbelto, y oscuro, demasiado sexy, y apuesto…. Desafiante y enigmático

Kat cogió la bolsa y salió hacia el Scala, con un presentimiento de problemas.

CUENTE QUE ELS PARECIO, SIGO CON EL 1 CAPITULO A LO DEJO AHI, LES DIGO QUE MAÑANA ACTUALIZARE ERRORES DEL PASADO, BESOS Y NECESITO REVIEWS.


	2. Chapter 2

no es mia la historia es una adaptacion,

CAPITULO 1

Ella solo había visto una vez a Peeta, en una cena privada en Londres que los padres de Delly habían organizado para presentar a su futuro yerno ante sus amistades inglesas. Peeta la había impresionado tanto que no había podido quitarle el ojo en toda la velada era tan distinto a los hombres que solían gustarle a Delly.

- Que te parece?- le había preguntado Delly

- Intimida- le había dicho ella- me da escalofríos- Delly se rio, pero eso no era nada raro en ella estaba feliz, en la nubes.

- Te acostumbraras Kat, no da tanto miedo cuando llegas a conocerlo.

Había vuelto a verlo solo una semana antes, en la recepción del hotel y la había tratado con modales implacables, estaba molesto con Delly porque no había ido a recogerla al aeropuerto, cuando ella le había dicho que no esperaba que nadie la fuera a recoger, su boca se curvó en una fina línea de desaprobación, ese hombre estaba acostumbrado a dar órdenes y que estas fueran cumplidas a la menor brevedad posible.

Se lo volvió encontrar en la puerta del salón donde se oficializaría la despedida de solteros,

- Oh, ya estás aquí, Kat- dijo la madre de Delly y fue a su encuentro con la ansiedad marcada en su rostro- Peeta- dijo mirando a su futuro yerno con ojos serios- tengo que hablar contigo cara- le dijo a Katniss.

- Claro- la joven sonrió- ¿qué ha hecho Delly esta vez?

- Nada, espero- dijo Peeta, que estaba detrás de ella.

Sofía Cartwright se puso pálida, y Katniss se dio cuenta que el no bromeaba y decidió salir en defensa de su amiga.

- Era una broma- dijo con brusquedad.

Unos instantes después él le dio un beso a Sofía en la mejilla para intentar tranquilizarla

- Os dejo para que podáis hablar de sus cosas- y se dirigió a la barra para saludar a algunas amistadas.

- Katniss, tienes que decirme que le pasa a Delly, cuando subí a su habitación a buscarla, ni siguiera estaba lista, y tenía la sabanas todas revolcadas- dijo Sofía

- Tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza en la mañana cuando nos vimos- dijo Katniss- démosle un segundo para arreglarse y si no baja yo misma le iré a sacarla por las orejas.

- Gracias mi niña- me dijo Sofía con una sonrisa dulce, en ese momento entro el padre de Delly, Giorgio y me presento a Marvel un primo de ellos que yo no conocía

- Así que tú eres Katniss Everdeen- dijo Marvel y sonrió- me han hablado mucho de ti

- ¿Quién?

- Mi querida prima- dijo Marvel- Delly me dijo que la salvaste de descarriarse en el colegio más estirado de Inglaterra.

- Y tú eres ese primo de Sídney claro ella también me hablo mucho de ti.

Una copa de champan apareció ante sus ojos. Kat acepto la bebida y levanto la vista. La sombra de Peeta se extendía a ella como la de oscuro gigante.

- Oh, gracias- el hizo un asentiento y saludo a Marvel con la cabeza y siguió adelante; entonces Marvel siguió con la conversación y Katniss hizo un esfuerzo por ahuyentar a Peeta de su mente. El tiempo pasaba y Delly nada que aparecía. Katniss miro a Peeta que estaba hablando por su móvil y por su expresión no estaba muy feliz, si estaba molesto porque Delly no había aparecido, le iba a tocar ir acostumbrándose, la obstinada inconciencia de ella, era el causante de los dolores de cabeza de su madre y de Katniss, el reloj seguía avanzando y cuando estaba a punto de ir a buscarla apareció, cual princesa de ensueño vestida de seda dorada.

- Siento llegar tarde- dijo Delly mirando a la audiencia, Peeta se acercó a su prometida y dijera lo que dijera, los ojos de Delly se iluminaban y un imperceptible temblor sacudía su boca de color fresa., en la ama, pensó y una extraña sensación se apodero de su pecho; Marvel no hizo más que llenarle la copa durante toda la velada y cuando Peeta la saco a bailar ella estaba algo mareada.

- Vamos, el novio a de bailar con la dama de honor por lo menos una vez- sus cuerpos se movían al compás de la música- relájate, se supone que este es un pasatiempo divertido. Kat alzo la vista y vio un destello burlón en sus ojos.

- No estoy acostumbrada a …- dijo, sonrojándose

- ¿a bailar con un hombre? – le pregunto con sorna.

- A bailar con esto zapatos- él se echó a reír.

- Eres una mujer peculiar Katniss Everdeen – eres muy hermosa pero no te gusta que te lo digan, y solo te relajas en la presencia de un mujeriego como Marvel Cartwright

- Marvel no es un mujeriego, me cae bien-dijo ella algo molesta

- Llame a cualquier número de Sídney pregunta por él.

- Eso no es de muy buen gusto – él se echó a reír y la atrajo hacia si para controlar sus movimientos, sin emplear mucha fuerza. Aquello era tan agradable Katniss no fue consiente de la situación hasta que sintió un ligero roce en los labios; su sabor en la boca. Le dio un empujo y abrió los ojos. Una ola de vergüenza le recorrió el cuerpo al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Acababa de darle un beso al prometido de Delly.

- Oh, Dios mío- Katniss se quedó sin aliento. Ya ni siquiera estaban bailando. Y él la miraba con una sonrisa cínica, la joven bajo la vista y deseo que la tierra se la tragara

- Lo siento tanto- susurro, Katniss

- En realidad es todo un halago, lo veía venir, y es por eso que estamos en la terraza- el había logrado sacarla al aire fresco. Kat no se atrevía a mirarlo mientras él estaba tranquilo apoyado a la balaustra de piedra.

- No estoy acostumbrada a beber tanto- dijo ella- y Marvel…

- No dejaba de llenarte la copa.

- No – trago con dificultad- ¿lo hizo?

- Pobre Katniss, te han pillado con el truco más viejo del mundo- susurro el

- Cr… creo que debería…. Volver a dentro

- Para que te intoxiquen un poco mas

- No- Kat cerro el puño- tienes un sentido del humor muy desagradable.

- Y tú tienes unos labios muy suaves y dulces.

Katniss que ya no podía más, él se había burlado bastante de ella. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta

- ¿Qué hacen aquí afuera?- pregunto Delly. Katniss en sus veinte dos años de vida nunca se había sentido tan mal como en ese momento, su amiga leal salió a la terraza.

- Tu dama de honor se sentía mal- dijo Peeta- necesitaba un poco de aire.

- Estas bien cielo, Dios mío tienes mala cara- Katniss sintió un pinchazo de culpa cuando su amiga se preocupó por ella

- La culpa la tiene tu primo Marvel que no hacía más que llenarle la copa- dijo Peeta

- Marvel, que malo es. Y eso que yo le dije que cuidara de ti, Katniss no está acostumbrada a salir su padre no la deja.

- Mi padre no es tan malo- dijo Katniss saliendo en su defensa

- No es mucho peor- dijo Delly sin, ocultar el odio que sentía por el padre de Katniss, que había destrozada la relación que esta última tenía con su hermano- me extraña que te haya dejado venir sabiendo que te ibas a divertir, me toco hasta prestarte ropa, porque tu solo llevas esos modestos y horribles vestidos- el corazón de Katniss se encogió ante tanta insensibilidad.

- Basta ya, cara- dijo Peeta Mellark, saliendo en su defensa- la modestia no es un pecado, y tu amiga tiene dolor de cabeza.

- Oh, lo siento Kat, soy egoísta- dijo Delly arrepentida-te diré lo que haremos ¿Por qué no volvemos al hotel? Podemos irnos pronto a la cama a Peeta no le importara ¿verdad, caro?

- Claro que no- dijo el

- No de verdad, no te tienes que molestar- dijo la joven consumida por la vergüenza- no puedo dejar que te vayas es tu fiesta.

- No ni hablar y Marvel se vendrá con nosotras tengo que echarle la bronca. Peeta traerá el coche- y si se lo decía a Delly, a amiga nunca la perdonaría, pero y si él lo hacía primero, no sabía que pensar, estaba a punto de entrar a la limosina cuando Peeta la toco en el brazo

- No lo hagas nunca te lo perdonara- le advirtió en un susurro- y si tienes algo de sentido común no te acerques a Marvel Cartwright – le dijo con gesto serio, entonces se volvió a su prometida y le dio un fugaz beso de buenas noches.

La presencia de Marvel facilito las cosas, no le prestaron mucha atención a Katniss, porque estos últimos estaban hablando en sofocados susurros, Kat si tenía dolor de cabeza así que no se molestó en oír, se despidió de ellos en el recibidor y su vio a su cuarto, paso toda la noche en vela pensando en lo que había pasado, si hubiera oído la conversación, no le hubiese extrañado cuando a la mañana siguiente Sofía Cartwright llego a contarle entre sollozos que Delly se había ido.

cuentemen que les parece, voy a intentar subir otra adaptacion, pero no se si me de el suficiente tiempo , nos leemos en alguna de mis actualizaciones, mañana sera Errores del pasado.


	3. Chapter 3

NOS LEEMOS ABAJO Y GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE SIGUEN EL FIC.

CAPITULO 2

- Ahora alguien tendrá que darle, la noticia a Peeta- dijo la madre de Delly, llorando- se fue con tu hermano, esa niña tonta se fue con tu hermano, Delly le dejo una nota. Mi marido se ha ido a la ciudad para atender unos negocios. Ni siquiera sabe que la tonta de su hija ha echado su futuro por la borda. Tu sabias lo que estaba pasando Kat? ¿lo sabias?

La mansión de Mellark, estaba en lo alto de una formación rocosa. A Kat le dio un vuelco al estómago al bajar del hidrotaxi. Había una lancha deportiva que no se podía comparar con el humilde vehículo que la había llevado ahí.

El padre de Delly iba a ser el que le dijera todo a Peeta pero el pobre hombre estaba mal del corazón. Y ella se sentía culpable, porque era su hermano el culpable de todo lo que estaba pasando, un hombre le pregunto muy amablemente que buscaba, ella se lo dijo y el por un micro teléfono, hablo con alguien, al parecer recibió la aprobación, porque la hizo pasar.

- Necesitare un hidrotaxi para regresar.

- Yo me ocupare de todo cuando se marche.

El lugar era esplendoroso, pero en ese momento Katniss no sentía más que miedo, la hicieron pasar a un despacho, era igual de suntuoso que el resto de la casa que había visto, un escritorio de madera ocupaba un gran espacio en el lugar, ahí está Peeta, él ya sabía lo de Delly

- Creo que tienes una carta para mí- le dijo.

- ¿co. Como lo sabias?- Peeta se dio la vuelta y la miro fugazmente.

- Iba a ser mi esposa. Su posición la hacía vulnerable, así que un equipo de seguridad se encargaba de su vigilancia.

Katniss se preguntó porque la había dejado ir con Gale, dejo la carta sobre el escritorio

- Tu sabias algo de esto- me pregunto su mirada era fría.

- No, y su familia tampoco, tú la viste anoche, estaba rebosando de felicidad- le dije- es mejor que me vaya, sr Mellark.

- Tú también me vas a abandonar, vas a huir como esos dos.

- No pero, es que este no es mi lugar, ya yo hice lo que me encomendaron- le dijo volteándose

- ¿en qué viniste Katniss?- me pregunta con una mirada fría.

- En hidrotaxi, le dije a uno de tus hombres que me buscara alguno.

- Ósea, que estas a mi merced hasta que yo lo decida- me dijo acercándose a mi

- No… tu hombre me dijo que...- el me interrumpió con un gesto con la mano.

- Soy el jefe aquí, tu sabes con quien están las prioridades- siguió con la mirada fija en mi- ¿sabías que ellos eran amantes?- imagine que estaba hablando se Delly y de mi hermano, a lo que asentí con la cabeza- ¿y lo permitiste?

- No, ellos fueron amantes en el pasado, pero mi hermano no estaba a su altura.

- Pero yo sí, cumplo todos los requisitos de la familia de Delly, tengo dinero, prestigio y una familia de dinastía verdad.- dijo él.

- Ella volverá solo necesita aclarar sus ideas

- Y su corazón?- pregunto el

- Ella te quiere, es que siempre ha sido muy caprichosa y estoy segura que está asustada con la idea del matrimonio- Katniss sabía muy bien que su amiga amaba a Peeta, ella se lo había dicho y la forma como lo miraba, como le brillaban sus ojos.

- No tengo tiempo para esperar a nadie, el próximo sábado habrá una boda y tengo la intención de seguir adelante- ¿sin novia?, será que pensaba ir a buscarla y arrastrarla hasta el altar, eso quería verlo.

- No, otra ocupara su lugar- eso dejo fría a Katniss, el tomo la carta de Delly y la dobla para guardarla en el escritorio de caoba-tendrás que darte prisa para poner tu vida en orden, claro que con mi ayuda eso se puede conseguir fácil- Katniss tardo unos momentos en razonar

- Mi… vida está bien tal y como esta.

- Estoy seguro pero... ¿lo estará mañana cuando informe a la policía que tu familia es de ladrones- se quedó callado un momento al ver muda a Katniss y pálida- al ser la dama de honor de mi futura esposa, te investigue un poco y me di cuenta que tu padre pidió un préstamo de cinco millones de dólares que desaparecieron el mismo día que los consignaron, y claro investigue un poco más y solo tu padre y tu hermano tenían acceso directo a la cuenta de la empresa. Tu hermano Gale y Delly huyeron con ese dinero.

- ¿has terminado de decir tus mentiras?- le pregunto Katniss con la cara roja de rabia- mi hermana no es un ladrón, puede que una persona que no siga los lineamientos de nuestro padre, pero no un ladrón - Peeta le extendió, un sobre con el nombre Everdeen company en el encabezado era un extracto bancaria donde se veía el movimiento que el había dicho antes- de donde sacaste esto?

- Soy banquero, tengo mis contactos- me dijo con una sonrisa cínica- esa es la prueba de lo que te digo, y si sabias o no lo que Delly y Gale planeaban hacer no es de mi incumbencia en estos momentos, lo único que te digo es que te toca pagar a ti la deuda de la familia, ya que yo reembolse ese dinero en la cuenta para que no metiera a tu padre en la cárcel- Katniss estaba pálida, la verdad era que no entendía, eso de que ella tenía que pagar eso, tendría que trabajar mucho, pero lo haría – bueno ahora que hemos terminado con las críticas y los insultos, volveremos al tema de nuestro matrimonio.

- ¡no voy a casarme contigo!- grito Katniss desesperada pensando que se había vuelto loco.

- Anoche me besaste- alego, Katniss pensaba que él lo había olvidado, o que iba a ser un caballero y no lo iba a comentar, pero estaba equivocado- estaba fascinado con tu belleza, con tu dulzura, pero pensándolo bien ha podido ser todo un engaño, para ayudar a tu hermano y a tu mejor amiga a cumplir el sueño de su adolescencia- se quedó callado un momento suspiro con desdén y siguió- y aunque seas completamente inocente, vas a sufrir las consecuencias, y si eso significa que te ponga el traje de Delly y me case contigo en su lugar a si será.

- Por el amor de Dios- Katniss se aparta más de el- está llevando la cosas muy lejos- él se echó a reír y Katniss quedo perpleja- usted tiene como diez años más que yo y eso lo convierte en un hombre demasiado viejo para mí.

- Esa es una buena diferencia cara, yo te ofrezco experiencia y lealtad, y tú me ofreces juventud, belleza, y lealtad también, todos salimos ganando, tu salvas a tu familia del escándalo y yo obtengo la familia que quiero- Katniss se cruzó de brazos

- Eso, es todo y el amor?

- El amor esta sobrestimado- dijo el

- Dios, eres insufrible- kat levanto los hombros

- Es que tengo más experiencia en el sexo, y muchas fantasías eróticas que podría cumplir-Katniss sentía que se la quería devorar con su mirada, sentía estremecer todo su cuerpo, maldición se decía para sus adentros, lo deseaba.

- Deje de jugar conmigo.

- No es ningún juego- le dijo el, seguro de sí mismo- cásate conmigo la próxima semana y tu vida sexual será ardiente y emocionante.

- ¿Quién le ha dicho que mi vida sexual es…?

- Delly ¿Quién si no?- Katniss se quedó sin palabras ante aquella traición- según ella, saliste con dos tipos, que no duraron ni un salto en la cama- cásate conmigo, y pagare el préstamo de tu padre, y enviare a un grupo de experto para salvar la empresa, si no lo haces la próxima semana correré el rumor de malversación de fondos- en ese momento Katniss se dio cuenta que ese hombre estaba hablando enserio- me lo deben Katniss- dijo en tono siniestro.

- Es solo venganza.

- La venganza es una pasión, mi consejo acepta mi oferta mientras todavía corra pasión por ti en mis venas.

- No llevare el traje de novia de Delly- susurro la joven- no me casare contigo en una iglesia y no dejare que me compres más que lo estrictamente necesario, y no dejare de trabajar para poder pagarte lo que te debo de Eveerden's .

- Tú te casaras conmigo de acuerdo a la previste, aceptaras agradecida todo lo que decida darte, y dejaras de trabajar, ocuparas con orgullo el lugar de Delly, y me ayudaras a hacer creer a los demás que fuimos nosotros los que no queríamos estar separados, y me pagaras con un hijo.

- ¿puedo irme ya?- estaba tan cerca de las lágrimas que apenas podía guardar la compostura, Peeta hizo un ademan de reprimir un juramento, por el rostro de ella, se detuvo antes de acercarse mas

- En un momento- su rostro había vuelto a ser una fría mascara- tenemos que discutir detalles, no volverás al hotel de Milán te quedaras aquí, no creo que cuando estalle el escándalo, los Cartwright no les va a ser mucha gracia. Tú sentirás pena por ellos. Yo no.

- Menuda broma- dijo Katniss riéndose frenética-¿Por qué crees que me enviaron a mí?- la sorpresa ilumino los azules ojos de Peeta.

- Están asustados, eso juega más a nuestro favor.

- Yo solo soy un peón más que vas a utilizar para salvar tu estúpido orgullo!

- Los peones son fichas muy poderosas en el tablero

- Oh cállate, me aburre que tengas respuesta para todo.

- Un mal habito voy a tratar de corregirlo- dijo con un atisbo de sonrisa cínica, cogió el teléfono del escritorio y comenzó a dar órdenes en italiano.

- Has entendido- pregunto a Katniss

- Un poco, has dado la orden de arreglar una habitación para mí.

- Te propongo un trato- le dijo deslizando su mano por la cintura para acerca más a el- me puedes empezar a pagar la deuda con digamos besos, un beso un euro- un suspiro incontenible hizo que entreabierta los labios y Peeta aprovecho para atraparla en un erótico beso- grises- murmuro e hizo una mueca- voy a tener que esforzarme mas- volví a acercarse y a profundizar el beso- verdes ya has pagado dos euros- sonrió fugazmente y se dio la vuelta, ella no tenía más voluntad para seguir luchando contra él, llevaba semanas resistencia aquella atracción, pero era inútil, y él lo había notado.

El trato estaba hecho.

QUE LES PARECE ENTRE HOY Y MAÑANA ACTUALIZARE TODOS MIS FIC, TANTO LA ADAPTACIONES COMO LOS MIOS, Y LES PROMETO NO ABANDONARLOS TANTO NECESITO COMENTARIOS , DIGAME QUE ELS PARECE LA HISTORIA.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 3

Los medios se volvieron locos y Katniss termino agradeciendo hacer escapado de todo aquello. Nadie podía acercase a la mansión sin su permiso expreso. .Excepto su padre, cuando se le permitió hablar lo encontró molesto, confuso, dolido, no podía creer que entre todas las personas tenían que ser precisamente ella quien se interpusiera entre Delly y su prometido. Se sentía decepcionado, al contrario de Gale que al parecer había hecho por fin algo bueno para ganarse el respeto de su padre al haberse llevado lejos a Delly de Milán, sin embargo el padre de Katniss, no sabía dónde se encontraba su hijo, y mucho menos que se había robado el verdadero dinero del préstamo, incluso Peeta hizo todo lo posible para ganarse el respeto del padre de la joven se disculpó, y prometió ayudar a reflotar la empresa, a Katniss era a la única a la que no perdonaba, sin embargo iba a estar el día de su boda, para acompañarla hasta el altar.

En cuanto a los Cartwright había hablado con la prensa diciendo que una amiga de su pobre hija se había fugado con el novio.

- Soy una rompe-matrimonios- le informo a la fuente de sus calamidades, el llevaba tres días sin ir a la mansión- Gale es el caballero de blanca armadura, y Delly la pobre damisela ultrajada a la ha salvado. Y tú eres el vivo ejemplo de lo que es un hombre, según los hombres. ¡lo bastante valiente como para reconocer su error al elegir esposa y lo bastante arrogante para cambiarla por la que querías en realidad- él se echó a reír Katniss tenía serias ganas de golpearlo, pero que importaba de todos modos ella iba a seguir siendo la mala del paseo- cuando dijiste que yo pagaría la consecuencias, lo decías muy enserio- susurro.

- En cuanto se calme el revuelo, te convertirás en la envidia de todas las mujeres; créeme.

- ¿Por qué he tenido la fortuna de atraparte, me siento utilizada. Así que si espera que firme este contrato prematrimonial que me han enviado tus abogados, vete al infierno Peeta porque no voy a firmar nada- y le colgó.

El llego a la mansión una hora después Katniss, estaba en su habitación, sentada leyendo un libro, él se veía hermoso con su traje de Armani gris y corbata del mismo color de sus ojos.

- Vete- le dijo ella sin siquiera mirarlo.

- Firma- dijo él y le tiro en el regazo los papeles, Katniss los ignoro llevaba una falda corta de jean y un top verde limón, con unas sandalias bajas a juego, una impresionante pluma aterrizo sobre los papeles- firma- repitió, sin dejar de jugar con su cabello, Kat, hizo un gesto testarudo, el suspiro con impaciencia y se alejó de ella. De pronto Kat escucho, el suave roce de la ropa, la chaqueta de su traje gris aterrizo en la cama, el acerco una silla, al frente de ella, Peeta hablaba muy en serio. Su mirada decidida así lo decía.

- Escucha, no puedo casarme contigo si no firmas el contrato prematrimonial- dijo

- Qué pena- dijo Kat, impasible- porque no estoy de acuerdo con el- el contuvo el aliento.

- Es solo un trámite de negocios, soy el dueño de un prestigioso banco valgo más que la fortuna de un rey. Si no firmas los accionistas perderán su confianza en mí y pensaran que soy débil.

- Entonces no se los digas- dijo la joven.

- Lo averiguaran. Esto siempre se sabe al final y te tildaran de caza fortuna.

- Entonces seré una caza fortuna, rompe- matrimonios, otra etiqueta mas- Peeta le arrebato el libro, y lo tiro a un lado y le mostro la pluma

- Firma, por favor- ella soltó el aliento.

- Quita la cláusula, en donde dice quién se queda con los niños en caso de divorcio- Peeta agarro el contrato y tacho la líneas en cuestión- y ahora haz lo mismo con la parte que se refiere a la suma que heredare, no quiero nada- susurro.

- No

- O lo tomas o lo dejas- le advirtió Katniss.

- Entonces lo dejo- se puso de pie y se llevó el contrato- el matrimonio no se celebrara. Tiene una hora para recoger sus cosas y salir de esta casa señorita Eveerden- le dijo- uh, y no olvide decirle a su padre que me debe cinco millones y medio de libras, y otros cinco al banco- agarro la chaqueta y se dirigió a la puerta.

- De acuerdo firmare- grito furiosa consigo misma por haber dejado que las cosas, llegaran tan lejos, él se detuvo y se dio media vuelta con la misma elegancia de siempre y le entrego el contrato para que ella lo firmara; el los dejo n el suelo y Katniss termino en sus brazos, un beso ardiente le abraso los labios y sofoco una exclamación, con una mano le sujetaba la cabeza mientras que la otra se cerraba como un cepo alrededor del muslo de Katniss, y apretándola contra el al verla temblar de deseo mascullo algo y, tomándola en brazos, la llevo a la cama.

- No…- dijo ella con voz ahogada, parecía que iba a seguir adelante, pero no fue así, se quedó de pie allí observándola.

- Ya me debes tres dólares menos, señorita Eveerden- le dijo con frialdad, dio media vuelta recogió todo y salió del cuarto, dejando a Katniss sola y tratando de entender por qué se había excitado tanto al verlo perder el control.

El día de la boda llego, no conocía a nadie aquí solo a su padre y la veía con desilusión, Katniss, paso toda la ceremonia, preguntándole a Peeta que había comprado para la boda de el con Delly.

- Por lo menos el vestido es mío- le dijo ella

- No, me busques Katniss- le dijo el con tono serio e inflexible, aun así él no se apartó de ella, durante toda la recepción, en la mantuvo a su lado y tuvieron que aguantar las miradas sarcásticas y las de celos de lado de las mujeres hacia Katniss, los comentarios imprudentes y los que no, al haber pasado unas, tres o cuatro horas, Peeta le dio la excusa para escapar al decirle que se fuera a cambiar su vestido, cuando llego a su habitación se encontró con Legg la muchacha, le dijo

- Es una pena que tenga que quitarse el vestido- le dijo ayudándola a hacerlo- pero no es romántico que el signore la lleve a un lugar misterioso de luna de miel- Katniss no contesto nada pero, no podía creer que Peeta siguiera con esa farsa, cuando termino de cambiarse, con un vaporoso vestido verde que se ajustaba a sus curvas de forma maravillosa, Peeta ya se encontraba en el rellano esperándola, vestido con traje negro y una camisa blanca abierta sin corbata se veía hermoso.

- Preciosa- le dijo cuando llego al final de la escalera, tu también pensó ella

- ¿A dónde vamos?- dijo ella apenas audible para él, porque se encontraba reunidos todavía con los invitados de la fiesta que los iban a despedir

- A donde van todas las parejas de recién casados, a un lugar donde puedan estar solos- le dijo tomándola la chaqueta color café que ella llevaba en el brazo

- Pero yo no me quiero quedar sola contigo

- Es una tradición,

- Pensábamos que nos íbamos a quedar, además porque ellos si se pueden quedar- les dijo mirando a donde estaba los invitados

- Que quieres cara echar a nuestros invitados.

- Tus invitados, no los míos

- Cuidado mía moglie bella, no vayas a tener problemas por esa lengua tan rebelde que tienes, además tú debes representar bien tu papel, ahora eres una Mellark, y como tal debes velar por nuestro buen nombre, el espectáculo debe seguir cara- vamos, al salir no solo se encontraron con los invitados sino también con la prensa.

- Ignórales, pronto se cansaran y se irán a buscar otro escándalo- le dijo el entrando a la limusina, hicieron el viaje al aeropuerto en silencio, cuando llegaron entraron a una parte privada de este y allí había un avión privado con la leyenda Mellark, el interior del avión era una viva imagen del lujo y la sofisticación ella se sentó pensativa en una silla que le ofrecían,

- Que te pasa mía moglie bella- le pregunto Peeta sentándose detrás de ella

- Mi padre no estaba cuando salimos- le dijo ella con expresión triste.

- Le dije que se fuera mientras te cambiabas- dijo Peeta, Katniss se volvía a el que se encontraba impasible y arrogante como siempre.

- Porque – le pregunto ella

- Porque te ponía nerviosa- le dijo mirándola

- Es mi padre, tiene el derecho a ponerme nerviosa- le dijo ella subiendo el tono de la voz

- Y yo soy tu marido y tengo derecho a librarte de las preocupaciones- Katniss lo miro con desprecio

- Tú me pones nerviosa significa eso que te vas a quitar de mi vista.

- No mientras estemos diez mil metros sobre el suelo- sonrió- deja de escupir odio Katniss, ahora dime porque tu padre te trato de ese modo hoy- ella le conto lo que había pasado con su madre, que los había dejado para irse con otro, y que había muerto en un accidente de tránsito tratando de escapar de ese con quien se había ido con otro hombre.

- Ves… sus peores miedos se han hecho realidad, con esta boda, el cree todo lo que dicen de mí en la prensa y me compara con mi madre- el mayordomo del avión interrumpió, con una bandeja de sándwiches y café, Peeta lo despidió para servir el café, le tendió a Kat, su taza de café, cuando esta lo probo, hizo una cara de desagrado.

- ¿le pusiste azúcar al café?- pregunto ella.

- ¿ no te guste el azúcar en café- ello respondió con una negativa

- No nos conocemos mucho que digamos, ¿ cómo te guste el café a ti-le pregunto ella

- Fuerte, negro, y dulce, cara, me parece cara- dijo con tristeza- que tu familia es tan disfuncional como la mía, tenemos más en común de lo piensa.

- A mí todavía no me gusta el café con azúcar- el solo una sonora carcajada, y Katniss se relajó- a dónde vamos?

- A una lista que tengo en el caribe, quieres un trago- le dijo señalándole unas botellas de coñac, a lo que Kat respondió con una negativa- tienes miedo de emborracharte- le dijo alzando una ceja irónicamente.

- Tengo miedo a quedarme dormida.

- Dormir en este avión no es un problema cara, hay una suite, nos quedan nueve horas de viaje con o sin coñac te hará falta una cama.

- ¿con a sin ti?- los ojos de Peeta se iluminaron.

- Es eso una invitación?

- ¡no! ¡no lo era!

- Entonces tomate el brandy estas segura conmigo de momento- ella se tomó el trago de una sola vez lo que no fue muy buena idea, ya que el licor le quemo la garganta, Peeta se ofreció a acompañarla, a lo que ella se negó, camino por donde le indicaron y encontró una hermosa habitación, con una cama estilo King y un apetecible colchón, se tiro en él y cayó en un sueño inmediato, cuando se despertó él estaba allí, tumbado boca abajo, desnudo completamente, salvo por unos bóxer que le quedaban de maravilla, Katniss se lo quedo viendo, era realmente un adonis griego, mi marido pensó ella.

- Grises- murmuro una voz somnolienta, ella se sobresaltó y lo miro a la cara estaba despierto, ella intento escapar de la cama, pero ella agarro por la cintura, haciendo que el vaporoso vestido, se levantaran hasta por encima de su cintura.

- Bellísima- susurro- la signora bella de Mellark.

- No deja de llamarme bella.

- Eres rara- sonrió y le toco el rostro- tienes la cara y el cuerpo más hermoso que he visto

- Yo no voy a corresponder a tus halagos simplemente porque seas, mi marido y estemos aquí- en la miro con ojos soñolientos y tiernos y puso una pierna por encima de las de ella.

- Que está haciendo

- Acomodándome con mi esposa- ella tuvo ganas de levantarse, pero su cercanía, le producía un calor y una protección asombrosa- tranquila cara, no te voy hacer daño, además, solo quiero que me des un beso de buenos días.

- Todavía es de noche- que pretendía el que yo lo besara- además no te voy a besar- e volvió a reír, su risa le calaba hasta los huesos, y la hacía estremecer

- Bueno entonces te lo doy yo- se acercó a su rostro y Kat se dejó hacer, las cosas, se comenzaron a colocar intensas, y sus besos cada vez más apasionados, cuando el metió una mano, por debajo de su vestido hasta sus senos que se encontraban sin sostén, sintió un estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo, y salió de su boca un gemido de placer- eres tan suave como la seda- ella sintió se poderosa erección en sus muslos, y debería hacer detenido todo pero no pudo, el intento quitarle las braguitas y ahí fue donde ella aterrizo en la realidad, se separó de el de forma brusca y aterrizo en el piso.

- Tú... tú dijiste- dijo ella entrecortada.

- Se lo que dije- se acomodó en un brazo para mirarla y ella como pudo se levantó, quedando expuesta ante él.

- Tienes un trasero muy bonito- le dijo el ella se sonrojo, quedando casi como un tomate y acercándose para taparse con una sábana-¿crees que es buena idea que pararas las cosas cuando se estaban poniendo interesantes?, es como jugar a este juego- le dijo el cínico.

- Tu no entiendes, además un hombre que no cumple su palabra, se merecen que lo pongan a cien y después a cero, no me voy a disculpar por haber parado algo, que tu dijiste que no pasaría- los ojos de Peeta había recuperado su viejo cinismo, se acercó a ella y le subió la cremallera del vestido verde- tapate no querrás que le dé un infarto al piloto del avión, dejando ver solo lo que es mi- pasaron el resto del viaje en un frio distanciamiento, ella le observo con atención, siguiendo con atención los agiles trazos que daban con su pluma.

- insensata no está bien escrita- murmuro sin pensar, la pluma se detuvo y el levanto la cabeza.

- Yo no suelo cometer faltas de ortografía- le dijo con arrogancia.

- Has usado una i en lugar de una e. la frase dice esta actitud es insensata e inaceptable- le dijo leyendo en alto- pierde importancia con la falta de ortografía.

- ¿puedes leer lo que escribo desde ahí?- se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla y la miro con curiosidad- ¿hasta el punto de distinguir una e de una i?- Kat asintió.

- No, si estuvieras escribiendo en italiano, mi ortografía no están buena en italiano.

- En ingles tampoco- Kat lo miro a la cara, no había ni un atisbo de duda en su mirada, ni siguiera se había dignado en revisarlo, lo cual indicaba una gran confianza en él, o ella se había equivocado. Katniss, se levantó de donde estaba sentada y tomo el documento en su mano. Lo leyó cuidadosamente y entonces se lo devolvió sin decir una sola palabra. La incertidumbre oscureció los ojos de Peeta y Kat se echó a reír sin poder disimularlo. Eran tan agradable tener la razón. El miro el papel y esbozo una triste sonrisa.

- Bruja pelirroja- le dijo corrigiendo el error.

- No soy pelirroja- le dijo

- Entonces ¿Qué eres?- le pregunto arrojando los papeles sobre la mesa.

- Mi pelo es de color cobrizo y tiene vida propia- dijo ella tirando de un mechón de cabello

- Como su dueña.

- Entonces te has dado cuenta.

- Me he dado cuenta de que- le pregunto el mirándola.

¿también te has dado cuenta que soy virgen?- le pregunto

Y POR HABERME TARTADO TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR ESTE ME SALIO LARGO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE VOY A TERRMINAR EL HIJO DEL MAGNATE GRIEGO Y ACTUALIZAR TAMBIEN MAÑANA, SI SE PUEDE, BODA DE ODIO. NECESITO COMENTARIOS PARA VER COMO VA LA HISTORIA.


	5. Chapter 5

NI LOS PERSONAJES, NI LA HISTORIA ES MIA, YO SOLO LA ADAPTO A MIS PERSONAJES FAVORITOS

Si lo que quería era hacerle perder la compostura, lo había conseguido. Una ola de color inundó las bronceadas mejillas de Peeta, que se puso en pie de golpe. Los papeles que estaban sobre la mesa cayeron al suelo.

—La broma no tiene ninguna gracia —le dijo. Sus ojos lanzaban llamaradas de furia.

Katniss recogió la manta y se volvió a tapar con ella.

—Yo sólo… Pensé que debías saberlo antes de que las cosas vuelvan a descontrolarse —le dijo, sonrojándose.

—Virgen —masculló él—, ¿Cómo demonios se te ha ocurrido soltarme algo así de repente?

—Bueno, ¿qué querías que hiciera? —dijo Katniss, molesta—. ¿Que lo escribiera en ese estúpido contrato prematrimonial para que tuvieras tiempo de hacerle a la idea?

Él estaba pálido y furioso.

—Casi hicimos el amor…

—No, yo paré a tiempo —le recordó.

Él se llevó una mano a la nuca y se alejó de ella.

—Iba a decírtelo antes, en el dormitorio, pero te pusiste muy desagradable. ¡Y ahora quisiera no habértelo dicho nunca!

—Y yo —murmuró él, dirigiéndose hacia el mini-bar.

—Bueno, si tanto te molesta, ¿por qué no usas tu viejo truco y reemplazas a tu esposa con otra más experimentada?

—No me molesta —le dijo él con soberbia—. Y yo no reemplacé a Delly, como dices tú. Ella me dejó.

—Una chica lista —dijo Katniss, aguantando las lágrimas. Oírle decir aquello le había recordado que jamás habrían tenido esa conversación si Delly no le hubiera abandonado.

Delly, su primera elección…

—Bueno… —se puso en pie y empezó a recoger los papeles, ansiosa por hacer algo—. Yo soy lo que soy, y tú eres lo que eres, así que este absurdo matrimonio no tiene muy buenas perspectivas. Pero sé que no voy a esconderme y a fingir que intento detenerte cada vez que me toques, ¡porque los dos sabemos que me gusta demasiado!

—Katniss Mellark…

—No. Cállate de una vez, porque oír una de tus inteligentes respuestas… ¡Me saca de quicio!

Él parecía sorprendido.

—No iba a…

—Sí que ibas a hacerlo. No sabes hacer lo contrario —se enjugó las lágrimas, recogió los documentos con dedos temblorosos y volvió a ponerse en pie—. No sé cómo tratar con un hombre como tú y esta situación es muy difícil para mí.

— ¿Y tú crees que yo sé cómo tratarte? Tú eres distinta a todas las mujeres con las que he estado hasta ahora —se bebió la copa de un trago—. ¡Eres tranquila, tímida y sensible, pero en cuestión de segundos te conviertes en una mujer desafiante y apasionada!

—Bueno, ahora sabes por qué —puso los papeles en la mesa.

—Sí, sé por qué. Eres virgen y…

—Estoy atrapada en un matrimonio que no deseaba.

—Con un hombre al que sí deseas.

Katniss tragó con dificultad porque no tenía forma de defenderse. Sí lo deseaba, por mucho que se empeñara en negarlo. Lo había deseado durante tanto tiempo que aquel viejo sentimiento de culpabilidad todavía le corroía las entrañas.

—No voy a engañarme a mí misma pensando que realmente me deseas —le dijo, buscando los zapatos—. Como tanto te gusta decir, tú no estás acostumbrado a cazar, y yo estoy aquí. Pero si crees que no me importa ser el segundo plato porque me siento atraída por ti, entonces estás muy equivocado, porque sí me importa —tragó de nuevo—. Que no pueda elegir a quien le entrego mi virginidad ya duele bastante. No hace falta que reacciones como si te fuera a contagiar una terrible enfermedad.

—Te pido disculpas si te he dado esa impresión —dijo, adoptando la típica frialdad que le caracterizaba—. Me… he llevado una sorpresa. Y si el sexo entre nosotros le preocupa tanto, entonces quizá podamos tomárnoslo con calma de ahora en adelante.

—Gracias —le dijo Katniss, haciendo gala de una cortesía artificial.

Ya ni siquiera quería acostarse con ella.

El piloto del cinturón de seguridad se encendió. Katniss se sentó, se ajustó el suyo y se entretuvo doblando la manta.

—Vamos a aterrizar en cinco minutos, Peeta —dijo una voz por el intercomunicador—. Apenas hay humedad y hay una temperatura de 30 grados. Son las nueve y treinta y tres. Boggs te espera en el coche.

Peeta cerró el mini bar y ocupó su asiento. No se miraron ni una vez durante todo el descenso. El silencio se podía cortar con una tijera. Sin embargo, él no dudó en ponerle la mano sobre la espalda para ayudarla a bajar y Katniss volvió a sentir aquel estremecimiento tan familiar.

Las formalidades fueron breves y eficientes. La cálida brisa nocturna estaba impregnada de un seductor aroma a especias.

El coche era un robusto todoterreno con mucho espacio en el maletero, y el conductor, Boggs, los recibió con una espléndida sonrisa y un saludo efusivo.

—Pensaba que sólo había pelícanos —le dijo ella cuando pasaron un bonito pueblo asentado alrededor de una bahía con forma de herradura. El vaivén del mar mecía los yates suavemente en la quietud de la noche.

Peeta tardó unos momentos en contestar, lo suficiente como para aumentar la tensión entre ellos.

—Era una ironía.

Aquel comentario acabó con la esperanza de Katniss: esperar que las cosas fueran mínimamente normales no era más que una quimera. Apretó los labios y guardó silencio mientras contemplaba el paisaje desconocido que pasaba a toda velocidad por la ventanilla. Atravesaron unos portones y llegaron a una hermosa casa colonial de color blanco.

¿Era allí a donde iba a llevar a Delly? Katniss trató de ahuyentar aquellos pensamientos dañinos.

Las cosas ya estaban bastante mal sin que ella se atormentara.

Un grupo de empleados salieron a su encuentro. Les abrieron las puertas y los recibieron con cálidas sonrisas y felicitaciones.

La casa parecía sacada de una película de época. Katniss podía ver a las damas de antaño en el porche.

Aunque no lo tuviera ante los ojos, sí podía oír y oler el océano, y la intensa fragancia del jazmín tropical inundaba el aire.

—Vamos —Peeta titubeó un instante antes de poner el brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

Katniss se dio cuenta de que sólo intentaba guardar las apariencias, así que no trató de rechazarle.

Sin embargo, aquella vacilación hablaba por sí sola. Él no quería tocarla. Su estúpida confesión había ahogado cualquier atisbo de pasión que pudiera sentir por ella. Él había alzado una insuperable pared entre ellos y una frialdad insensible volvía a teñir su actitud.

Por dentro la residencia era igual de espectacular que la casa del lago Como, pero estaba decorada en tonos pastel.

Katniss se alejó de él tan pronto como pudo para admirar el enorme recibidor y la escalera de mármol que conducía al primer piso. Un inmenso ventilador giraba sin cesar y le revolvía el cabello al moverse.

—Mañana haremos las presentaciones como es debido, pero ésta es Nina, _cara_…

Katniss se dio la vuelta y se encontró con una pequeña joven de piel oscura que sonreía con timidez.

—Nina se ocupa de la casa y del personal —le explicó Peeta—. Así que si necesitas algo, puedes decírselo a ella.

Katniss la saludó con una sonrisa y le estrechó la mano.

—Me alegro mucho de que esté aquí, _signara_ Mellark —Nina habló con tanta formalidad que Katniss se sintió como una impostora—. En nombre de todo el personal les doy la enhorabuena.

Le dio las gracias y entonces notó la tensión que atenazaba al hombre que estaba a su lado.

—Mi esposa querrá subir a refrescarse y cambiarse de ropa —le dijo él con la voz en calma.

—Yo le muestro el camino, señora —dijo Nina—, Por favor, venga por aquí…

Katniss siguió a la sirvienta, consciente de la mirada de Peeta a sus espaldas. Estaba en mitad de la escalera cuando oyó alejarse sus pasos sobre las losetas del suelo.

El flamante dormitorio estaba decorado en azul pálido y marfil. Dos sirvientas les estaban deshaciendo las maletas.

Otros dos ventiladores giraban tranquilamente en el techo de la habitación; uno de ellos sobre una enorme cama de roble con dosel, y el otro junio a los ventanales, frente a los que había dos sillas y una mesa, lista para la cena.

—Hay un cuarto de baño, señora. Es por aquí —le dijo Nina, llamando su atención hacia la puerta que acababa de abrir, revelando un baño en mármol italiano—. ¿Quiere que una de las sirvientas le prepare un baño?

—Oh, n… No… Gracias —murmuró Katniss con timidez—. Creo que primero voy a… Descansar un poco si no le importa.

—Por supuesto —Nina asintió y chocó las palmas de las manos para llamar a las sirvientas—. Vamos. Dejaremos descansar a la señora.

Katniss conservó la sonrisa hasta quedarse sola. Entonces se marchitó como una flor y se dejó caer sobre una silla. Miró la gigantesca cama con las sábanas de seda blanca.

Dos inmensos armarios de madera de roble, dos sets de maletas repletas de equipaje a medio deshacer, un cuarto de baño a todo lujo, una mesa preparada para dos con una flor de hibisco en un pequeño jarrón blanco, dos velas color marfil que flotaban en bolas de cristal llenos de agua, todavía sin encender… Una novia triste, un novio huidizo que a esas alturas debía de estar intentando ahogar en whisky su mala fortuna.

La perfecta luna de miel en el paraíso.

Katniss se incorporó y fue buscar la maleta, pero no reconoció nada de lo que había en ella ni en el armario. Era una novia a la que habían comprado y ya no quedaba nada de su antigua vida. Se inclinó y echó un vistazo a la fina lencería de diseño. Todos los conjuntos eran arrebatadoramente sensuales y también había bikinis de distintos colores y formas, pero no había ningún bañador modesto de una pieza. Las prendas de vestir debían de costar una fortuna, eran modelos llamativos, modernos y sofisticados: acordes a las tendencias más actuales en moda.

Katniss soltó un suspiro y se dirigió al cuarto de baño; una bañera monumental con jacuzzi, dos enormes platos de ducha, un retrete y dos lavamanos de porcelana blanca sobre los que colgaban espejos y estanterías llenas de productos de belleza para el cuidado femenino.

En lugar de preguntarse si todo aquello era para Delly, se quitó la ropa y entró en uno de los platos de ducha.

Diez minutos más tarde volvió al dormitorio. Las sirvientas habían terminado de desempacar mientras se duchaba, pero eso a Katniss no le extrañaba en absoluto.

Envuelta en uno de los albornoces que había encontrado detrás de la puerta, se secó el pelo húmedo con una toalla mientras miraba por la ventana. La abrió y salió a un balconcillo con una barandilla blanca de rejilla. La madera del suelo se sentía fresca bajo los pies y el calor de la noche era una caricia sobre la piel.

Estaba muy oscuro, pero a lo lejos se vislumbraba la espuma blanca de las olas que rompían en la orilla. El mar no debía de estar muy lejos. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la negrura, Katniss logró discernir una glorieta blanca cerca de la playa.

Fue entonces cuando lo vio. Estaba justo al lado; su silueta no era más que una sombra.

—Te van a picar los mosquitos si te quedas ahí mucho tiempo —le dijo.

—No seas tan aguafiestas. Iré a buscar una botella de brandy para pasármelo bien.

Él soltó una carcajada profunda e irónica.

—A lo mejor te acompaño.

Katniss suspiró.

— ¿Te estás desquitando porque arruiné tus planes para la luna de miel? ¡Porque si es así, espero que estés disfrutando!

Dio media vuelta, volvió a entrar en el dormitorio y cerró la ventana.

Él entró por la puerta un segundo después. Apoyándose en el marco, se metió las manos en los bolsillos. Katniss se estaba recogiendo el cabello con unas horquillas. No quería mirarlo, pero era inevitable.

— ¿Tratamos de salvar este matrimonio absurdo o abrimos la botella de brandy? —le preguntó con cinismo y burla.

—Absurdo. No podías haberlo expresado mejor —Katniss se encogió de hombros. Se dio la vuelta y dejó el peine sobre la mesa—. Creo que la única razón por la que hemos llegado hasta aquí es porque apenas tuvimos contacto la semana pasada.

—Una semana infernal para mí, _cara_. Tuve que vérmelas con las novias, con los suegros y con los medios.

—Entonces qué bien que existen las lunas de miel en el paraíso, preparadas con antelación.

Aquel comentario salió de su boca antes de que pudiera detenerlo. Él guardó un grave silencio.

—Esto no va a funcionar —susurró la joven—. Creo que quiero irme a casa.

— ¿Con tu rencoroso padre?

Katniss hizo una mueca de dolor ante aquel comentario cruel.

—Delly quería visitar a sus parientes de Australia, así que íbamos a pasar nuestra luna de miel en un hotel frente a la ópera. A ella no le habría gustado este lugar. Demasiado tranquilo. Aquí no hay ningún sitio donde pueda brillar y presumir. Me sorprende que no te haya hablado de sus planes en Sídney. Ella me decía que te lo contaba todo.

—Los dos sabemos que Delly no siempre decía la verdad. Siento… haber sacado conclusiones precipitadas.

Peeta hizo una mueca sombría.

—Nina nos ha preparado una cena ligera. ¿Quieres cenar aquí o abajo?

—Creo que prefiero hacerlo abajo —dijo tras mirar la mesa para dos.

Él asintió y fue hacia la puerta.

—Cinco minutos, entonces —le dijo y salió de la habitación.

Si había mirado la mesa que estaba junto a la ventana, Katniss no le había visto hacerlo.

Poco después se encontró con Nina al pie de la escalera.

—El señor Peeta la espera en el comedor, señora. Acompáñeme, por favor.

Sentado frente a una pequeña mesa de comedor, Peeta tomaba gambas de un humeante bol de pasta mientras la esperaba. Otra flor de hibisco decoraba el centro de la mesa, iluminada por varías velas que hacían resplandecer su rostro oscuro y enjuto.

Él se puso en pie al verla detenerse en el umbral. La miró de arriba abajo y reparó en el corto vestido malva de corte imperio que ella había elegido para la ocasión.

Katniss también se fijó en su camisa blanca, desabrochada a la altura del cuello, y los pantalones de seda que realzaban la poderosa musculatura de sus piernas.

—Preparado con antelación —le dijo, repitiendo las palabras que ella le había dicho antes.

—Quisiera que dejaras de leerme la mente —dijo Katniss, dando un paso adelante.

—Tu cara lo dice todo.

Katniss le dio las gracias entre dientes cuando él le apartó la silla.

—Sé que no debes de tener hambre —le dijo al volver a su propio asiento—. Pero intenta comer algo. Hazlo por Nina. Creo que la tenemos muy confundida y lo último sería que rechazáramos su comida.

Katniss asintió. La pobre ama de llaves parecía ansiosa por complacerla. Para ser una pareja capaz de enfrentarse al mundo por amor, debían de comportarse de un modo muy extraño a los ojos de todos.

Respirando profundamente, la joven agarró el bol de pasta, le sirvió una buena ración a Peeta y después se sirvió la suya. Él sacó una botella de champán del cubo con hielo y la descorchó.

— ¿También estaba preparado con antelación? —le preguntó Katniss, con sorna.

Él esbozó una sonrisa fugaz y sirvió el champán.

—No la toques hasta que hayas comido algo de pasta.

Katniss se rio.

—Pareces mi padre.

Él se puso tenso.

—No era mi intención.

Al ver su expresión de piedra, Katniss se dio cuenta de que había vuelto a tocar la fibra sensible de un hombre con nervios de acero.

No le gustaba que lo comparara con su padre, y aquel comentario le había ofendido. Además, no le gustaban las bromas.

Ni tampoco las vírgenes.

La cena transcurrió en el más absoluto silencio.

—Es tarde —Katniss se puso en pie, sin saber por qué había escogido ese momento para seguir el juego de apariencias falsas—. Creo que me voy a la cama.

No lo miró ni un instante, pero sí sabía que él la observaba fijamente. Su humor sombrío se extendía como una pesada sombra sobre ella.

Él no dijo ni una palabra. Simplemente la observó marcharse con una copa de champán en la mano.

Habían cerrado las pálidas cortinas azules, limpiado la mesa para dos, y retirado la manta hasta la mitad de la cama. Las luces habían menguado hasta emitir un sutil halo de luz que bañaba de oro la estancia.

Katniss contempló la cama y tembló por dentro como si estuviera en el lugar más frío del planeta. Se puso un fino camisón de seda blanca y se quitó las horquillas con una brusquedad desmedida, fruto de la rabia y la frustración que sentía.

No se miró al espejo porque no quería ver la expresión de su cara. Se metió entre las sábanas, le dio unos cuantos golpes a la almohada, apoyó la cabeza y se dispuso a dormir.

Pero el descanso tardó horas en llegar. Los eventos del día se sucedieron en su memoria; un maremágnum de imágenes, discusiones, esperas… En algún momento debió de aceptar que la noche de bodas iba a ser tan triste como el día de la boda, porque finalmente logró relajarse y cayó en un sueño profundo y oscuro.

Soñaba con una playa de arena fina en la que rompían olas apacibles cuando la suave presión de unos dedos sobre el vientre la hizo despertar.

Abrió los ojos y entonces sintió el húmedo calor de unos labios que la besaban detrás de la oreja…


	6. Chapter 6

—No, quédate quieta—le dijo él en un susurro. Pero la arritmia de su corazón tatuó un dibujo de pánico contra sus costillas. Katniss trató de respirar y se dio la vuelta, mirándolo fijamente.

—Pensaba que…

Él sofocó sus palabras con un beso.

—Vamos a recuperar nuestra noche de bodas, amare, y lo haremos muy despacio, tanto que olvidarás tener miedo.

Katniss hubiera querido decir que no tenía miedo, pero no podía. La mano que reposaba sobre su vientre le despertaba todos los sentidos. Él estaba completamente desnudo y la potencia de su miembro erecto le presionaba el muslo.

Cerró los ojos y entreabrió los labios. Él suspiró y aceptó la invitación, hundiendo la lengua en su boca con pasión. Ella levantó las manos y se aferró a él. Le clavó las uñas en la piel y sintió el impulso de arquear la espalda contra la mano que le acariciaba el vientre.

Como si aquel movimiento desatara algo en él, Ichigo deslizó la mano más abajo, recorriendo sus caderas, sus muslos, el borde del camisón… En una rápida maniobra se lo levantó hasta el cuello y se lo quitó hábilmente. Entonces volvió a besarla con avidez y le acarició los muslos, el suave contorno de la cadera, la cintura… Cuando ella le susurró algo al oído, él se incorporó y miró el trazo que seguían sus dedos sobre su inmaculado pecho.

Rukia cerró los ojos cuando sintió el posesivo recorrido de aquella mano y se preparó para la embestida de placer que sus caricias y masajes provocaban. Él apretó el henchido pezón con la punta del dedo pulgar y ella se estremeció de vergüenza.

Él, sin embargo, no se cohibía. Usaba sus largos dedos para moldear aquellos capullos de rosa antes de llevárselos a los labios. Una punzada caliente atravesó uno de los pezones de la joven y dibujó un rastro incandescente hasta su entrepierna, retorciendo su cuerpo como una varita mágica. Una vez más él levantó la cabeza, la miró y la besó a lo largo de la mandíbula. Katniss cerró los ojos y esperó lo que tanto deseaba: sentir la cálida presión de aquellos labios sobre los suyos propios.

Ella lo besaba como si ésa fuera la última vez, flotando en una nube de erotismo. Cuando él trató de calmarla, ella le deslizó las uñas por la espalda y continuó a lo largo de la espalda.

—_Il virago inglese_ —susurró Peeta con voz temblorosa.

A Katniss no le importaba. Deseaba sentirlo bajo sus manos; deseaba tumbarse sobre la cama y continuar lo que habían dejado a medias. Quería experimentar todas aquellas sensaciones que sabía estaban por venir.

Al ver su comportamiento Peeta masculló un suave juramento y la agarró de los brazos con fuerza.

—Dije despacio —le dijo—. No voy a aprovecharme de ti, Katniss Eveerden.

Pero ella no conocía la diferencia entre «rápido» y «despacio». Sus atolondrados sentidos guiaban sus movimientos. La tensa pulsión del deseo marcaba el ritmo.

Lo agarró de la nuca con violencia y lo obligó a besarla.

—Quiero que te aproveches —le susurró al oído.

Él esbozó una sonrisa amarga.

—No lo entiendes. No voy a darte una excusa para que puedas acusarme cuando todo haya terminado y empieces a arrepentirte.

Ella abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

—Yo… Yo no haría eso…

—Sí lo harías. Me deseas, pero no quieres desearme. Y has decidido olvidarlo durante un rato. De hecho, imagino que disfrutarás mucho acusándome después.

— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel e insensible como para pensar en esas cosas en este momento?

—No soy cruel e insensible —le dijo, contrayendo el rostro—. ¡Sólo trato de jugar limpio contigo!

— ¿Conmigo? —Katniss soltó una carcajada envenenada—. No has jugado limpio desde que me conociste —apretó los puños y trató de empujarlo—. Eres un amante penoso, Peeta —añadió con frustración al ver que no podía moverle ni un milímetro—. ¡Parece que quisieras hacerme firmar otro contrato antes de acceder a seguir adelante con este matrimonio!

Una vez más sus labios se habían dejado llevar por la ira. Katniss lo supo en cuanto oyó sus propias palabras. Con ellas escapó el aliento que quedaba en sus pulmones al ver la impasible expresión de Peeta. Con el corazón desbocado, se mordió los labios mientras esperaba una respuesta. Su absurda testarudez le impedía retirar lo dicho antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Sabía que debía haberlo hecho. Los ojos de Peeta se lo decían muy claro. Sin embargo, él no se movió, ni habló, ni tampoco la dejó ver que aquel comentario había hecho mella en él.

—Di… Di algo —dijo Katniss cuando ya no pudo soportar el silencio ni un minuto más.

De repente él movió el brazo y una luz se encendió. Katniss no sintió alivio alguno a pesar de la calidez de aquel resplandor dorado que bañaba sus ojos. Él siguió mirándola fijamente, observando la cascada de mechones de hebras de su cabello negro esparcidos alrededor de la almohada.

El corazón de Katniss latía deprisa, temiendo lo que pudiera ocurrir a continuación, ya que la expresión de Peeta no delataba sus intenciones.

Enredó los dedos en la melena de la joven y la agarró de la nuca. Ella suspiró y entonces él la hizo echar la cabeza hacia atrás para poder besarla en el cuello.

La poca experiencia de Katniss con los hombres no la había preparado para lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Se trataba de seducción al nivel más profundo y sutil. Aquel hombre experimentado no estaba dispuesto a condescender ante semejante derroche de inocencia desafiante e insensata.

Le hizo el amor en silencio, con seriedad y pericia, haciendo aflorar el erotismo más primario a la superficie de su piel. Moviendo los labios con destreza llegó hasta la boca de la joven, temblorosa y entreabierta. Y entonces la besó sin tregua hasta embriagarla de placer. El sonido de su voz la hacía moverse como una marioneta. Estaba atrapada, esclavizada por las invisibles cuerdas de su experiencia amorosa, y también por su propio deseo de sentir todo lo que él decidiera regalarle. Peeta acarició cada palmo de su piel, cada curva, cada valle, cada rincón de su cuerpo… Amasó sus pechos turgentes con ternura y ella le clavó los dientes en la tersa piel del hombro al sentir sus labios alrededor de los pezones, jugueteando y mordisqueando.

Katniss incluso lo sintió temblar cada vez que le rozaba la piel con dedos torpes. Y cuando el incansable descenso de sus manos le llevó a explorar la entrepierna de la joven, ella se derritió en un mar de calor, ajena a la realidad.

No había un rincón de su ser que no conociera las caricias de Peeta; los poros de su piel, sus músculos, los escondites de su feminidad… Todo su cuerpo palpitaba y cantaba su nombre una y otra vez.

Cuando sintió el peso de su fornido cuerpo y la urgencia de sus movimientos al separarle las piernas, Katniss abrió los ojos y lo miró fijamente, perdiéndose así en sus pupilas de oro.

Todo en él era oscuro y dorado. Sus anchos pectorales no dejaban pasar la luz de la lámpara y su torso musculoso le presionaba las caderas. En ese momento notó el poder de su erección, que le rozaba en la entrepierna. Él reclamó su boca con un beso delirante.

Y entonces ocurrió. La agarró de las nalgas para elevarla un poco, y empujó las caderas suavemente.

Katniss se abrió como una flor a su paso y entonces sintió una ardiente avalancha en el centro de su feminidad. Se quedó sin aliento y le clavó las uñas en los hombros. Una descarga de miedo y expectación atravesó su cuerpo y escapó por donde se unían sus cuerpos.

— ¿Estás segura? —le preguntó de pronto.

Katniss se quedó desconcertada. ¿Acaso era él quien no lo deseaba?

Asintió con la cabeza, sintiendo la caricia de su aliento en el rostro. Entonces él cerró los ojos y dio el empujón decisivo. Katniss apenas pudo reprimir un grito de dolor, pero él le apartó el pelo de la cara con manos temblorosas y la besó una y otra vez hasta hacer desaparecer la tensión que abigarraba sus delicados músculos.

Empujó un poco más adentro y Katniss sintió la respuesta de sus nervios ante aquella intrusión forzosa. Peeta deslizó las manos por las piernas de la joven y, agarrándola de las pantorrillas, la hizo flexionarlas alrededor de su cintura. Con aquel movimiento llegó a lo más profundo de su sexo y entonces ella le oyó mascullar algo en italiano.

La abrazó con fuerza y empezó a moverse a un ritmo frenético que palpitaba como un ser vivo en el interior de la joven. Ella se aferró a su espalda para amortiguar las embestidas, cada vez más rápidas. Sabía adónde iba, pero no sabía cómo llegar y gemía impotente sobre los labios de él.

Peeta la agarró del pelo y la hizo echar atrás la cabeza.

—Mírame —le dijo y obró el milagro, preparando su cuerpo para la rendición final; un tsunami de sensaciones ardientes y convulsas.

Katniss gimió desde lo más profundo de su ser y entonces él aceleró el ritmo, haciéndola resbalar al borde del precipicio. Katniss perdió aquello a lo que se aferraba y cayó al abismo del éxtasis. Él tiraba de los hilos, orquestando así cada espasmo de placer que sacudía su frágil constitución hasta que ya no pudo aguantar más.

Con una embestida bestial se dejó caer tras ella, ahogándose en un gemido primitivo que disparó balas de gozo en todas direcciones.

«Seducción…», pensó Katniss unos minutos después cuando recuperó la conciencia. «Acabo de ser seducida completamente y sin contemplaciones…»

Peeta seguía inmóvil y su cuerpo se hacía cada vez más pesado. Katniss sentía cómo retumbaba su corazón de hierro. Todavía tenía las piernas enroscadas alrededor de su cintura, pero ya no eran uno solo. No obstante, la imagen jamás se borraría de su memoria.

«Hacer el amor…»

Era así de básico y sencillo.

Katniss estiró los miembros para descargar la tensión. Él se apoyó en el antebrazo y apagó la luz. Aquello había sido tan repentino y definitivo. Sin soltarla, se acostó a su lado, en silencio. Ni una mirada, ni una palabra… Era como si sólo deseara dormirse de una vez después de lo ocurrido.

Katniss sintió el picor de las lágrimas en la garganta. Sentía algo de humedad entre las piernas y el persistente temblor del placer todavía sacudía sus músculos contraídos.

Cuando ya no pudo soportarlo más, trató de hablar, pero él le puso una mano sobre la nuca y la atrajo hacia la calidez de su pecho viril.

Y así se quedó dormido, abrazándola. Katniss nunca se había sentido tan miserable en toda su vida. ¿Se lo había buscado ella sola? ¿Era aquel silencio solemne un castigo por todos los dardos envenenados que le había lanzado desde la boda? Ojalá hubiera sabido por qué lo había hecho. Ojalá hubiera sido capaz de entender por qué lo odiaba y deseaba al mismo tiempo. Ojala hubiera podido entenderse a sí misma.

Trató de apartarse de él, pero sus poderosos brazos la sujetaban con firmeza. Sin embargo, a Katniss jamás se le habría ocurrido pensar que él tenía los ojos abiertos, y mucho menos que tuviera que luchar contra sí mismo cada vez que la sentía moverse.

Finalmente la joven se dejó llevar por el sueño acurrucada entre sus brazos y a la mañana siguiente se despertó en una cama vacía. De alguna forma era un gran alivio. Así no tenía que soportar silencios incómodos y miradas embarazosas en un momento de máxima debilidad. Podía ducharse a sus anchas y recomponerse a sí misma.

No… No podía hacerlo. Vencida, se desplomó sobre el borde de la bañera y dejó que los dulces recuerdos de lo sucedido la atormentaran sin tregua.

¿Qué estaban haciendo? ¿Por qué lo estaban haciendo? Lo único que sabía a ciencia cierta era que en algún momento había dejado que una fiebre de deseo incontrolable por Peeta Mellark se apoderara de ella.

Porque lo amaba…

¡No! ¡No lo amaba! Se puso en pie de un sallo. ¡No quería amarlo!

Media hora más tarde, magullada y dolorida tras una noche de pasión, Katniss se armó de valor y bajó las escaleras. Al llegar al vestíbulo decidió dirigirse al salón donde habían cenado la noche anterior. Era tarde, casi la hora de almorzar, pero su reloj interno estaba tan dislocado que ya no sabía si la hora de comer era la de Italia o la del Caribe. Había olvidado ponerse el reloj de pulsera antes de dejar la casa del lago Como.

La habitación parecía distinta a la luz del día; más grande y luminosa. Un enorme toldo ondeaba en la brisa e impedía que la luz del sol entrara por los grandes ventanales abiertos. Bajo sus pies había un patio de piedra que llegaba hasta una gigantesca piscina. Más allá había un exuberante y colorido jardín tropical que se extendía hasta la playa de arena blanca. Desde esa parte de la casa no se divisaba la glorieta. La perezosa marea del mar en calma acariciaba la orilla.

Un ruido la hizo darse la vuelta. Era Nina.

—Ah, ya se ha levantado, señora. El señor Peeta me dijo que la dejara recuperarse del jet lag, pero ya empezaba a temer que fuera a perderse este maravilloso día.

La conversación animada y ligera del ama de llaves alivió la tensión que atenazaba a Katniss. En cuestión de minutos estaba sentada en la misma silla de la noche anterior, disfrutando de un sabroso desayuno de zumo de naranja y fruta fresca. Nina la mimaba como si fuera una niña pequeña.

—Por favor, llámame Katniss —le dijo.

No se sentía como una _signara_, aunque el anillo que llevaba en el dedo dijera lo contrario.

—El señor Peeta se fue a ver a los granjeros, como hace siempre —Nina logró captar su atención.

— ¿Los granjeros?

Nina asintió al tiempo que le servía el café.

— ¿No se lo ha dicho? La casa y las tierras eran de su abuela. Su retrato está en el salón principal. Se lo enseñaré luego, si quiere. El señor Peeta pasó gran parte de su infancia aquí, en las vacaciones. Su abuela era una mujer emprendedora. Ella fue pionera en la introducción de la agricultura colectiva en la isla. El señor Peeta se ocupó de todo tras su inesperada muerte el año pasado.

Katniss la miró con ojos sorprendidos. Nina asintió.

—Todavía la echamos de menos. El señor Peeta sobre todo. Una vez me dijo que ella lo había hecho humano —el ama de llaves hizo una pausa y suspiró—. Supongo que ésa es la desventaja de nacer en el seno de una familia adinerada. Las responsabilidades sofocan las buenas intenciones y hay que mantenerse fuerte —sonrió—. Y ahora la tiene a usted, para hacerlo sentir humano. ¿No? —le dijo con un brillo especial en los ojos—. Usted le habría agradado mucho a su abuela. Se parece mucho a ella. Era tan testaruda como usted. Además, ella también era…

—Inglesa —dijo una voz diferente.

Katniss se quedó de piedra y miró hacia la puerta. Él estaba apoyado contra el marco. Llevaba unos pantalones de pinzas en un tono pálido, una camiseta azul, y la brisa marina le había revuelto el pelo.

—Una auténtica _virago_ —el ama de llaves se volvió hacia él y sonrió—. Usted la llama la virago inglesa.

―_Il virago inglese_ —dijo él en italiano. Sus ojos estaban escondidos detrás de un espeso bosque de pestañas.

Katniss se sonrojó de pies a cabeza.

—_Buen giorno, la mia moglie bella_ —murmuró. Sus ojos emitieron un destello de oro al mirarla de arriba abajo.

Katniss llevaba un diminuto top blanco con una mini falda azul.

―¿No me dices nada, _cara_? ―le dijo, burlón.

Ella trató de controlar el temblor que empezaba a sacudir sus labios. Él se dio cuenta, pero su rostro no revelaba lo que estaba pensando.

—Entonces mi dulce esposa virgen se ha quedado sin palabras —le dijo—. A lo mejor aún hay algo de esperanza para mí y mi estrategia miserable.

—Déjalo ya —le dijo Katniss, nerviosa. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle algo así delante del ama de llaves después de lo que habían vivido la noche anterior?

—Estamos solos —le dijo él al verla mirar hacia donde estaba Nina—. Se fue en cuanto te vio sonrojarte. Y es demasiado tarde para mantener en secreto tu virginidad en nuestra noche de bodas, _amore_.

Katniss se puso pálida.

— ¿No te diste cuenta? —avanzó hacia ella—. Seguro que la sirvienta que hizo la cama sí lo hizo.

De pronto sintió el roce de su camisa y se encogió. Él le pasó por delante y tomó el pedazo de piña que había dejado en la mesa.

—Sin comentarios —le dijo, intentando provocarla—. Admito que cuando lo vi me sentí como si estuviera en la Edad Media —le dio un mordisco a la piña—. Casi esperaba encontrarme la prueba de tu castidad colgando de la ventana esta mañana. La prueba de tu castidad y de mi indudable…

Katniss ahogó un sollozo, dio media vuelta y echó a andar a toda prisa. Al salir en el vestíbulo oyó un estruendo a sus espaldas y se preguntó si le había molestado que lo dejara con la palabra en la boca después de un comentario tan soez. Afuera hacía tanto calor que estuvo a punto de cambiar de idea y regresar a la casa, pero no podía. Quemarse viva era mejor que volver. Atravesó el césped y siguió adelante, sin rumbo.

Se dejó caer en los peldaños de piedra de la glorieta, puso los brazos alrededor de las rodillas y contempló el océano. Estaba temblando y las imágenes desagradables se sucedían en su imaginación. Sirvientas que intercambiaban sonrisas indiscretas y susurraban el secreto… Peeta había dicho que parecía algo medieval, pero para ella era mucho peor.

De pronto oyó unos pasos que se aproximaban lentamente…

Lo… siento —murmuró con gesto serio—. Ha sido una grosería de mi parte.

—Cuando me hayas castigado lo bastante por no ser la mujer con la que querías casarte…—susurró—. Hazme un favor, Peeta, y prepara mi vuelo de vuelta a casa, por favor.

Él se arrodilló delante de ella y le rozó las mejillas con los dedos. Ella no levantó la vista.

—Me llevé una gran sorpresa… cuando lo vi esta mañana. Sentí que te había robado algo que no me pertenecía.

—¿Y ésa es tu única excusa? —le preguntó sin mirarlo.

—No. Tengo otras, aunque creo que no estás lista para oírlas ahora.

Katniss pensó que tenía razón. Ya estaba harta de tanto cinismo.

—A mí no me vas a tratar como tenías pensado hacer con Delly. Me arruinaste la pasada noche, dos veces, teniendo en cuenta cómo acabas de comportarte, y creo que lo hiciste deliberadamente.

—Ataco cuando estoy a la defensiva. Creía que ibas a lanzarme alguna acusación merecida, así que me adelanté.

—¿Sabes lo que eres, Peeta? —se volvió hacia él—. Eres tan cínico y cruel que no reconoces los sentimientos de los demás. Crees que puedes tratarme con desprecio porque nunca fui capaz de esconder la atracción que sentía por ti.

Él esbozó una extraña sonrisa.

—No es desprecio.

—Entonces había sangre en las sábanas —dijo Katniss—, Un hombre sensible me lo habría dicho de otra manera, pero tú no eres de ésos. Tú lo sueltas de cualquier manera a plena luz del día sin importarte el daño que causas.

—Pensaba que lo habías visto.

—Bueno, no es así —huyó de su mirada—. ¿Y cuál es el problema con mi inexperiencia? —le preguntó, desafiante—. ¿Por qué crees que tienes derecho a burlarte?

—Puedo hacerlo mejor. Ayer estaba… enfadado por muchas cosas; cosas que no debería haberme llevado a la cama. Sólo te pido que aceptes mis disculpas y mi promesa de que puedo hacerlo mejor de ahora en adelante.

—Has salido a cazar.

Él se quedó perplejo y entonces se echó a reír. La agarró de la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

—He salido a cazar—confirmó con una sonrisa relajada—. Lo cual significa que éste es un mal día para los leones. Deben de estar desesperados.

—Si vuelves a hacer que me avergüence de ti, me iré sin más, no importa cuánto me amenaces.

Ante la sorpresa de Katniss, él asintió sin rechistar. Se puso en pie y le ofreció una mano. Ella la miró durante unos segundos y finalmente le dio la suya.

La ayudó a levantarse, pero no le soltó la mano, sino que tiró de ella hasta tenerla muy cerca, tan cerca que el corazón de Katniss empezó a palpitar sin control.

—Necesito algunas cosas que tu maravilloso equipo de estilistas olvidó incluir en mi equipaje —le dijo, intentando distraer su atención con una frase apresurada.

— ¿Cómo qué?

—Un caballero no hace esas preguntas.

—Pensaba que ya habías decidido que yo no soy uno de ellos.

Ella levantó la vista y reparó en sus labios, en los que se atisbaba una mueca irónica.

—Un sombrero, y un cargamento de leche solar —le dijo, intentando parecer tranquila a pesar de su proximidad.

Él le tiró de la mano y la hizo acercarse más. Katniss volvió a mirarlo a la cara y entonces la besó.

Fue un roce tan fugaz que terminó antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar.

—Entonces vayamos de compras —le dijo sin más.

Katniss sabía que acababan de sellar otro trato, pero no sabía de qué se trataba esa vez.

Él volvió a ser el tipo frío y distante de siempre; el hombre que jamás perdía el control de las cosas, incluyendo una esposa rebelde. La llevó al pueblo en un deportivo y juntos dieron un paseo por la zona comercial, que estaba llena de tiendas de curiosidades pintadas en tonos pastel. De no haber ido con él, a Katniss le habría encantado perderse en ellas.

Él le escogió un sombrero sin que ella se diera cuenta. Lo pagó, se lo puso en la cabeza, y la hizo salir de la tienda sin darle tiempo a protestar. Era un sombrero de paja rosa de ala ancha que no conjugaba demasiado bien con su color de pelo, pero eso a él no le importaba.

—Arrogante —murmuró Katniss.

—Desde siempre —respondió él.

La hizo entrar en una farmacia y eligió el factor de protección más alto. Esa vez Katniss ni siquiera se molestó en decirle nada, sino que fue a buscar otros productos necesarios mientras tantos.

Él pagó la cuenta y Katniss empezó a sentirse como alguien sin voz ni voto, resentida y mimada.

—Mi esposa, Katniss —dijo a modo de presentación cuando se encontraron con unas amistades suyas.

Al ver la expresión de sus rostros, Katniss se dio cuenta de que la noticia de su escandaloso matrimonio debía de haber llegado hasta esa remota isla del Caribe.

—_Cara_, éstos son Cato y Clove, unos amigos míos.

Clove era una joven esbelta y hermosa, pero tenía un misterioso brillo en sus oscuros ojos que recordaba a las brujas de largas uñas y escobas voladoras. Cato era un hombre de mediana edad, alto y de piel bronceada. Sin embargo, su expresión natural denotaba un aburrimiento crónico alarmante.

Katniss no pudo evitar preguntarse si Peeta iba a terminar así cuando llegara a su edad. Los amigos de Peeta les dijeron que estaban navegando por el Caribe en su yate privado y los invitaron a tomar algo por la tarde. Peeta rechazó la invitación con toda la elegancia de que era capaz y Cato aceptó la negativa con la misma dosis de elegancia. Su encantadora esposa, sin embargo, no se lo tomó tan bien. Sus negros ojos lanzaron centellas dirigidas a Katniss.

—Qué sombrero tan bonito, _cara_. Qué alegre y qué… rosa. ¿Cómo puedes llevar ese color con tu tono de pelo? —le preguntó con insolencia.

—Peeta me lo eligió —respondió sin vacilar—. A él le gustan alegres y rosas.

Clove se rio con afectación. Katniss sintió la presión de los dedos de Peeta sobre la cintura.

—Ah —Clove no había terminado—. Eso explica lo de las fotos de vuestra boda en la edición matutina de los periódicos —asintió—. Qué imagen tan dramática. La pálida novia virgen junto al mujeriego serio y reformado.

—Mis estilistas son excepcionales. ¿No crees? —dijo Katniss, siguiéndole el juego a la bruja de Blanca nieves.

Los años que había pasado al lado de Delly le habían enseñado a defenderse ante esa clase de mujer. Peeta volvió a clavarle los dedos en la cintura, pero Katniss no se molestó en mirarlo.

—Sí, y con tan poco tiempo —Clove bajó la vista y se fijó en el vientre de Katniss.

—Vaya. ¡Nunca pensé que la gente pudiera pensar que el pobre Peeta se había casado conmigo por obligación! —dijo Katniss, contraatacando.

—Y no es así —Cato decidió poner fin al atrevimiento de su esposa—. Clove sólo quiere meterse en lo que no le importa. Siempre lo hace. A eso se dedican las mujerzuelas profesionales.

Katniss la miró con gesto triunfal y  
Clove se sonrojó.

Unos minutos después se despidieron con cortesía y volvieron al coche.

—Bueno, me has sido de gran ayuda —le dijo Katniss con rabia.

Peeta ni se inmutó.

—Pronto aprenderás que es mejor mantener la boca cerrada delante de gente como Clove.

Pero Katniss no tenía por qué agachar la cabeza. Y si eso era lo que le esperaba en Italia, no estaba dispuesta a tolerarlo.

—Se siente atraída por ti, y es por eso que la tomó conmigo.

—Bueno, sí que tienes imaginación.

—Entonces será una ex resentida porque no logró convertirse en tu «pálida novia virgen».

—Tendrías que remontarte muy atrás en el pasado de Clove para encontrar la virgen —dijo, riéndose—. ¿Y por qué estás enfadada conmigo si fuiste más que capaz de manejar la situación sin mi ayuda?

—No me gusta tu estilo de vida.

Él guardó silencio, le abrió la puerta y esperó a que entrara en el vehículo. Katniss se quitó el sombrero, se lo puso sobre las piernas y le observó mientras dejaba las bolsas a sus pies y le cerraba la portezuela del coche.

—Quiero ver la foto de la que hablaba —le dijo Katniss cuando se sentó a su lado.

—No —arrancó el coche.

— ¿Por qué no? ¿La has visto?

Peeta mantuvo la vista al frente y no dijo ni una palabra. En el camino de vuelta, Katniss empezó a encajar las piezas del puzle. La desagradable escena de la mañana debía de estar relacionada con el comentario de Clove.

—La has visto —le dijo, insistiendo—. Es por eso que te mostraste tan desagradable esta mañana. Viste la foto y no le gustó lo que había en ella, es decir, yo, con la cara pálida, y tú; un tipo rico al que han cazado con el truco más viejo del mundo.

—Tienes una gran imaginación.

—Quiero verla.

Él no dijo nada. Paró delante de la casa y salió del coche. Katniss también bajó y lo fulminó con la mirada por encima del capó. Él tenía en ceño fruncido y se empeñaba en ignorarla como si fuera una pesada mosca que podía derribar de un manotazo.

Katniss entró en la casa, decidida a no darse por vencida. Un hombre como Peeta Mellark no podía vivir sin una conexión a Internet.

Atravesó el vasto recibidor y empezó a abrir puertas hasta localizar su objetivo.

—Si quieres ver la casa entera, _cara_ —le dijo con prepotencia—. Yo estaré encantado de enseñártela. No hay necesidad de que destroces la pintura de las puertas. Puedes irte. Nina —dijo al ver acudir al ama de llaves.

Katniss se volvió a tiempo para verla desaparecer rumbo a la parte trasera de la mansión. Él estaba en mitad de la habitación, inmutable y soberbio.

La joven apretó los puños contra el costado.

—¡Si el mundo entero ha visto una foto de mí el día de mi boda, entonces yo también quiero verla! —le gritó, furiosa.

—Te aseguro que es mejor que no —sonrió y dejó escapar un suspiro impaciente.

Ella le dio la espalda y abrió la siguiente puerta.

—¿Cómo es que todo el mundo conoce tu lado más amable menos…?

No terminó la frase, pero Katniss no se dio cuenta. Estaba demasiado ocupada examinando la habitación en la que acababa de entrar. Un enorme retrato enmarcado en oro colgaba de una de las paredes color azul.

—La _virago_ —murmuró, demasiado perpleja como para recordar qué había ido a buscar allí—. Dios santo —exclamó y dio otro paso adelante.

—La _contessa_ Alexandra Mellark —dijo Peeta desde detrás—. La gran dama, la matriarca, la mala madre, la maravillosa abuela, mi otra _virago_ inglesa.

—Es igual que yo —susurró Katniss

—Creo que Nina te lo dijo.

—Pero tú no —su vivo reflejo la miraba desde aquel retrato.

—Tú tienes el pelo más oscuro y tus ojos son Azules, no Grises.

—¿Cuántos años tenía en ese momento?

—Cuarenta y nueve.

Katniss dejó escapar el aliento. Aquella mujer no aparentaba más de treinta años.

—Mi abuelo encargó el retrato como un regalo para su cincuenta cumpleaños. Él decía que su belleza era la única cosa que los mantenía juntos. Ella decía que seguían juntos porque ella así lo quería, a pesar de las muchas aventuras que él tuvo durante su largo matrimonio.

—Quieres decir que ella lo amaba.

—Eso quiero pensar, pero no creo que él se mereciera tanta lealtad. En la sociedad italiana de la época no existía el divorcio.

—Y ella le hizo pagar de otras maneras.

—Muy astuto de su parte —le dijo él después de una breve pausa.

Katniss contempló el cuadro durante unos momentos y se sintió identificada con aquella dama misteriosa.

—Crees que soy como mi abuelo —le dijo él.

—Tú tomas lo que te gusta porque crees que tienes derecho y no juegas limpio —se dio la vuelta y levantó la barbilla—. Quiero ver esa foto ahora.

Peeta se tomó su tiempo antes de mirarla a la cara, pero no dejó que su rostro delatara lo que sentía.

—Seguimos discutiendo —dijo finalmente.

Katniss asintió y apretó los labios.

—Y tú sigues empeñado en creer que vas a ganar. Sé usar un ordenador, así que si me muestras el camino…

Él sonrió. No fue una sonrisa condescendiente, pero tampoco fue agradable. Si Katniss hubiera podido verse a sí misma, habría emprendido la retirada de inmediato.

La redonda silueta de sus pechos se movía demasiado deprisa dentro del diminuto top y sus pezones duros se dibujaban bajo el tejido.

Él, sin embargo, ya había reparado en todo ello y apenas podía luchar contra la tentación.

Katniss bajó la vista y entonces recordó el tacto de su piel bronceada bajo los labios…

—Creo que iré…

—Cobarde —dijo él, riéndose suavemente.

Se movió tan deprisa que Katniss no lo vio acercarse hasta estar en sus brazos y sentir su boca hambrienta.

Fue un beso ardiente y profundo que la dejó sin aliento. Cuando volvió a la realidad, sintió la urgencia de su propio cuerpo al apretarse contra él y se ruborizó.

—Me gustaría que dejaras de abrazarme así —le dijo en un susurro.

—Yo nunca juego limpio —le recordó él con sequedad y volvió a besarla.

Cuando por fin se separó de Katniss, ella temblaba de arriba abajo.

—¿Despacio o deprisa? —Le preguntó él mientras jugueteaba con sus labios—. Deprisa significa que nos arrancamos la ropa del cuerpo y lo hacemos aquí mismo, contra la pared o en el suelo. Despacio significa que intentamos llegar a la intimidad del dormitorio. Tú eliges.

—No sé —dijo Katniss—. No se me dan bien estas cosas.

—Confía en mí, _cara_. Se te da muy bien.

Katniss sucumbió a su propuesta y puso los labios sobre su piel bronceada. Él masculló un juramento, la agarró de la cintura y la apartó bruscamente.

—Lo siento —susurró Katniss, temblando.

La tomó de la mano y la llevó al dormitorio. Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta y la apoyó contra uno de los postes de la cama.

—No te muevas —le dijo y dio un paso atrás.

Katniss hubiera querido tener la fuerza para irse de allí, pero no era capaz. Él empezó a quitarse la ropa. Músculos duros y piel bronceada quedaron al descubierto a medida que se desnudaba. Habiéndose quitado la camiseta, Katniss recorrió la delgada línea de vello con la mirada hasta toparse con la cintura del pantalón. Él tiró a un lado los zapatos y se deshizo de los pantalones. Sólo quedaba una única prenda de ropa sobre su cuerpo.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves?

Katniss se humedeció los labios.

—¿Quieres que vuelva a tu lado? —le preguntó él.

—Sí, por favor.

Avanzó hacia ella; tan increíblemente hermoso, arrogante y poderoso, que el corazón de Katniss entró en un delirio rítmico.

—Disfruta —le dijo.

Katniss fue hacia él y empezó a acariciarlo con impaciencia, probándolo con la lengua y mordisqueándole la piel con los dientes. Él le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y la dejó hacer lo que quisiera. Cuando ella levantó la mirada buscando su boca él se la dio sin más. Entonces ella se atrevió a deslizar los dedos sobre el fino vello y exploró la longitud de su erección. En cuanto sintió el roce, su potencia masculina palpitó con urgencia.

Él respiraba entrecortadamente y la tensión creciente le agarrotaba los músculos. Katniss le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y entonces él tomó el control. Le arrancó la falda del cuerpo de un tirón, y mientras Katniss la veía caer a sus pies, él se había agachado para quitarle las braguitas. En ese momento la joven sintió la cálida intrusión de su lengua entre las piernas y lanzó un gemido instintivo. Después Peeta le quitó el top y el sujetador, y le agarró los pechos para saborear sus pezones con la lengua. Katniss sintió olas de placer en su interior y le clavó las uñas en los bíceps, temblando y retorciéndose de deseo.

Cuando por fin la tumbó en la cama y le separó las piernas, Katniss experimentó una deliciosa sensación de anticipación. Pero en lugar de poseerla en ese mismo momento, él se tumbó sobre ella y empezó a atormentarla con toda clase de experiencias nuevas que la dejaron temblando para cuando por fin se decidió a hacerle el amor.

Entró en su sexo húmedo con un poderoso empujón que le arrebató el aliento y entonces ambos empezaron a moverse al unísono hasta alcanzar el paraíso.

Aferrada a sus brazos, Katniss dejó que la llevara de vuelta a la Tierra con un beso interminable.

«Nunca dejaré que un hombre vuelva a hacerme esto…», pensó.

Sin embargo, no se dio cuenta de que lo había susurrado en voz alta y un momento después Peeta emprendió aquel viaje sensual una vez más.

Pasaron toda la tarde haciendo el amor. Ni se vistieron, ni tampoco salieron de la habitación. Se ducharon abrazados y cayeron exhaustos sobre la cama.


	7. Chapter 7

Es un hombre extraño…», pensó Katniss por enésima vez mientras le veía charlar con uno de los granjeros bajo un sol inclemente. Estaba sentada en el porche de una pequeña casa pintada en azul, bebiendo un refresco que le había dado la esposa del campesino.

Por lo que Katniss había visto en los dos días que llevaba en la isla, él tenía tres caras distintas; fría y sofisticada para sus amistades, seria y grave para los negocios, y caliente y apasionada para ella. Katniss a veces se preguntaba si su mente y su cuerpo sobrevivirían a aquellas exigencias carnales agotadoras, sobre todo cuando la despertaba en mitad de la noche para hacerle el amor sin que ella pudiera decir nada.

Estaba enganchada a Peeta Mellark… Le dio otro sorbo al refrigerio y se preguntó si todo seguiría siendo igual cuando volvieran a la realidad dos días después.

Milán, el mundo real, no el refugio del lago Como… Peeta volvería a su vida ocupada y ella…

La cadena de pensamientos se paró en seco porque no sabía qué hacer a continuación. No sabía qué los esperaba a la vuelta. Peeta había conseguido escapar del mundo real durante unos días. Seguramente él tampoco sabía qué se iba a encontrar.

Ni siquiera sabía si Gale y Delly habían reaparecido. No había hablado con su padre. No quería hacerlo y Peeta no le había comentado nada al respecto. Y después del altercado de la foto de bodas ella no se había atrevido a volver a sacar el tema porque se había dado cuenta de que prefería fingir que ésa era la auténtica realidad.

Peeta se volvió hacia ella y el corazón de Katniss se encogió. Él llevaba todo el día de mal humor y su estado de ánimo aún se reflejaba en sus ojos dorados.

«Te amo…», pensó Katniss mientras avanzaba hacia ella.

—¿Te importa si bebo un poco de tu refresco? —agarró el vaso sin esperar una respuesta y se terminó lo que quedaba antes de que Katniss pudiera decirle que la esposa del granjero también le había servido un vaso.

Hermoso, cortés, insolente, arrogante… Katniss le observó mientras se bebía el refresco con una mueca en la cara. A él también le había sabido raro.

En los últimos días la había llevado a todos sitios. Katniss había conocido a amigos millonarios y a campesinos paupérrimos, pero todos la habían recibido con cálidas sonrisas y efusivas bienvenidas que reflejaban sus sentimientos hacia él y su abuela, cuyo parecido con ella no había pasado inadvertido para nadie.

La esposa del campesino salió al porche y empezó a hablar con él en cajún. Katniss escuchó con atención aunque no pudiera entender ni una palabra.

El sonido y la cadencia de su voz la habían hechizado.

—¿Cuántos idiomas hablas? —le preguntó en el camino de vuelta.

—No lo sé. Se me dan bien los idiomas —se encogió de hombros como si no fuera para tanto.

Katniss se volvió hacia él y observó su hermoso perfil. En los labios tenía un atisbo de sonrisa.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó él, mirándola fugazmente.

—Arrogante.

—Creía que eso ya había quedado claro —volvió la vista al frente.

—Engreído entonces, si le quitas importancia a ser políglota.

—¿Políglota? —Esbozó una sonrisa sexy—. Tienes una manera muy peculiar de hacerme cumplidos, _cara._ Y tú también tienes talentos propios.

—¿Cómo qué? —Le preguntó Katniss con ironía—. ¿Llevar un tono de rosa que me hace parecer un esperpento sólo porque a ti te gusta? —le dijo, tocándose el sombrero que él le había regalado.

—Sin duda ése es uno de ellos —asintió con una sonrisa—. Y también tienes la facultad de ser paciente y discreta cuando estamos con otras personas, lo cual no hace sino realzar tu aire de misterio.

—¿Aire de misterio? —Katniss hizo una mueca—. Sólo soy tímida. Lo sabes bien.

—Excepto conmigo… —la luz del sol iluminó su naranjado cabello—. Y entonces aparece otro de tus talentos; la Katniss Mellark salvaje, apasionada y provocativa. Así te veo en este momento.

—¡No estoy siendo provocativa! —dijo Katniss.

—¿Y qué me dices de esa forma de sentarle como una inocente gatita, cuando sabes perfectamente que la falda se te ha subido hasta los muslos?

—Tu mente sólo va en una dirección —le dijo y se arregló la falda.

—Tú haces que sea así. Y además tienes otro talento increíble que realmente me impresiona porque no conozco a nadie que pueda beberse más de un trago del ponche de ron de Marina y aún sea capaz de andar en línea recta, ya no digamos mantener una conversación coherente.

Katniss abrió los ojos, completamente estupefacta.

—Entonces ése era el extraño sabor que noté —le dijo, relamiéndose.

—El ponche de ron casero de Martha —Peeta asintió—. Y ahora te llevaré a casa y le meteré en la cama antes de que te haga efecto.

—Ron —repitió Katniss al tiempo que sentía los primeros mareos.

Ella sólo había probado el ron en una ocasión; sólo una vez, porque los efectos de los que hablaba Peeta eran tan…

—No vas a acercarte a ninguna cama conmigo —le dijo, estirando las piernas e irguiéndose en el asiento.

—Pero nos lo pasamos muy bien, _cara_. Tú perdiste todas las inhibiciones y yo disfruté de todos los beneficios.

—No sabía cómo el ron que probé entonces.

—El ron que Martha hace no tiene nada que ver con el ron añejo, cuidadosamente destilado y embotellado. Éste último es más bien como el coñac francés, y el de Martha se parece más a una poción de brujas.

—Tú te bebiste la mitad de mi copa —le dijo ella.

—Mm.

Katniss entendió perfectamente lo que quería decir.

Las piernas apenas la sostenían cuando intentó bajar del coche. Peeta se echó a reír y la llevó en brazos hasta la casa.

—Sabes a Mellark —susurró ella mientras probaba su piel de caramelo.

—Me lo tomaré como un cumplido.

—Mm.

Abrió la puerta de una patada y la acostó en la cama. Katniss no quería soltarle, así que tuvo que zafarse de ella como pudo para volver a cerrar la puerta. Cuando se dio la vuelta ella ya estaba semi-desnuda, arrodillada en medio de la cama como una sirena sobre un mar de sábanas blancas.

—Llevas demasiada ropa —le dijo al verlo acercarse.

—¿Crees que no me conozco esto? Él se quitó la ropa y ella se despojó del top y del sujetador.

—Me siento tan sexy que quiero recorrer tu cuerpo palmo a palmo —le dijo.

—Más tarde —murmuró él. Se metió en la cama, la levantó y la sentó a horcajadas sobre sí mismo.

Katniss se echó hacia delante y le puso los brazos alrededor del cuello, buscando su boca sin cesar y moviendo las caderas con frenesí. En un momento dado su sexo desnudo se topó con la embestida poderosa de la erección de Peeta, estremeciéndola de pies de cabeza. Él la agarró de la cintura con firmeza para que pudiera cabalgar a su propio ritmo.

Y así Katniss se dejó llevar por la ola de frenesí, gimiendo, suspirando e incluso riendo hasta llegar a la misma gloria. Prolongó la dulce agonía durante tanto tiempo que la caída por el precipicio fue una apoteosis de éxtasis.

—Si vuelves a beber ron en compañía de otros, te mato —murmuró Peeta sobre la melena de Katniss.

—Ya te deseo de nuevo —dijo ella.

«La pasión lo es todo en el paraíso…», pensó Katniss un rato más tarde, tumbada boca abajo con los ojos cerrados. No había una sola célula de su cuerpo que no se sintiera como nueva.

Peeta salió del cuarto de baño y su aroma a limpio inundó la estancia. Se acostó a su lado y deslizó la punta del dedo a lo largo de la espalda de Katniss. Ella sonrió.

—Creo que eres espectacular, sensual, un amante fabuloso —le dijo.

—Y yo creo que todavía sigues embriagada —le dijo él con sequedad—. Lo cual significa que más tarde, cuando recuerdes todo lo que me has dicho, te odiarás a ti misma.

—Eso no es bueno para tu ego —dijo Katniss—. Oh, por favor, hazlo de nuevo. Ha sido maravilloso.

Pero él no lo hizo. En cambio, se acostó boca arriba y fijó la vista en el techo.

—Katniss —le dijo con gesto serio—. Necesito que te concentres un momento porque tengo algo que decirle…

Al ver que guardaba silencio se volvió hacia ella y descubrió que estaba dormida. Suspiró profundamente, volvió a mirar hacia arriba, y decidió que las noticias que había visto en Internet podían esperar.

Sin embargo, los acontecimientos estaban a punto de precipitarse sobre ellos.

/

/

Katniss se despertó en una cama vacía. Tenía la cabeza embotada y los sentidos entumecidos. Todo era culpa del ron… Haciendo un gran esfuerzo con sus doloridos músculos, se arrastró hasta la ducha y entonces recordó cómo había pasado la tarde.

Mientras se desenredaba el cabello húmedo, miró por la ventana y fue entonces cuando supo que algo había cambiado. Había dos hombres vigilando la playa.

Dejó el peine y salió del dormitorio. Por el pasillo se cruzó con dos sirvientas con gesto preocupado. Las dos la saludaron a toda prisa y siguieron adelante.

Intrigada, la joven siguió avanzando por el pasillo guiada por la enérgica voz de Peeta. Lo encontró en el pequeño comedor, sirviéndose una taza de café mientras hablaba por el móvil. Llevaba los mismos pantalones cortos y la camiseta que tan rápido se había quitado un rato antes, pero por lo demás se había convertido en otra persona. Aquel rictus serio, la voz tensa, sus movimientos bruscos…

—¿Qué? —le preguntó Katniss cuando se volvió hacia ella.

Cerró el teléfono y lo arrojó sobre la mesa.

—Han descubierto nuestro escondite —le dijo directamente—. Clove la esposa de Cato decidió que sería divertido publicarlo en Internet. La cara más tierna de Peeta Mellark… —hizo una mueca de rabia—. Tu sombrero rosa ha causado sensación. Seguro que debió de hacernos la foto cuando íbamos hacia el coche aquel día.

—Pero… ¿Por qué querría hacerlo ahora, dos semanas más tarde? —preguntó Peeta, frunciendo el ceño y avanzando hacia él.

—Cato la ha echado de la casa. La pilló en una… situación comprometedora, por lo visto, con uno de sus ayudantes. Supongo que ha decidido usar lo nuestro para distraer la atención de los medios.

—¿Y lo ha conseguido?

—Sí —Peeta le dio la taza de café que acababa de servir—. Los medios ya están en la isla, lo que significa que tendremos que irnos antes de lo previsto.

Un rato más tarde un helicóptero aterrizó en el césped cercano a la piscina. Katniss lo vio llegar por la ventana. Peeta había establecido un riguroso perímetro de seguridad con guardaespaldas apostados en todos los rincones.

—¿Crees que todo esto es necesario? —le preguntó.

—Sí—respondió él—. Tengo más noticias…

Katniss lo miró fijamente.

—Los amantes fugados han reaparecido. Delly está en la casa de Vito en Sídney y tu hermano ha vuelto a Inglaterra.

Katniss contuvo la respiración.

—Lo arrestaron en Gatwick y está siendo interrogado por la policía en este preciso momento.

—Pero creía que ibas a…

—Lo confesó todo, _cara_ —le dijo Peeta, preocupado—. Confesó voluntariamente haberse llevado el dinero de Everdeen company y destrozó mi tapadera. Ahora tendré que rendir cuentas en Milán. Salimos dentro de diez minutos.

Diez minutos no era nada comparado con las nueve horas que les llevó regresar a Milán. Peeta no dijo ni una palabra durante todo el vuelo. Se había escondido detrás de una fría pared de hielo y Katniss no podía culparlo por ello. Su orgullo había resultado herido, su integridad… Katniss pensó que jamás podría perdonarlos por lo ocurrido.

Y el único consuelo que tenía era que el arresto de Gale no se había filtrado a los medios. Peeta se había pasado la mayor parte del viaje hablando por teléfono para garantizar la discreción de los implicados.

Llegaron al aeropuerto de Linate a primera hora de la mañana. Negros nubarrones tapaban el sol y no paraba de llover. Una limusina con lunas tintadas los recogió a su llegada para llevarlos a la ciudad.

Peeta continuó hablando por teléfono durante el viaje en coche. El monótono flujo de su voz parecía incansable a pesar de las circunstancias. Katniss, por el contrario, había desconectado muchas horas antes.

Media hora después estaban en su apartamento de Milán. Mientras él miraba el correo, Katniss miró a su alrededor. Los dos sabían que la realidad se les había echado encima.

—Te enseñaré la casa en un minuto —le dijo un momento después.

Katniss se volvió y esbozó una leve sonrisa.

—He estado aquí —dijo y volvió a darle la espalda.

Incluso su voz sonaba diferente; sosegada, fría, distante…

Había sido en una fiesta, una semana después de su llegada a Milán. Aquel día también llevaba un traje y su voz sonaba exactamente igual que en ese momento. Peeta Mellark, entonces prometido de Delly, se había paseado entre los invitados con la gracia y la elegancia de un príncipe. Apenas había reparado en ella, aunque sí le había hablado en una ocasión.

«_Ciao_, ¿qué tal? ¿Se lo está pasando bien?…»

¿Recordaba su nombre aquel día?

Katniss sonrió. Claro que lo recordaba. Él era un hombre que hablaba varios idiomas, así que un simple nombre era fácil de recordar para él.

—Pasaremos la mayor parte del tiempo aquí, así que puedes cambiarte y hacer lo que te apetezca.

Katniss asintió con la cabeza y entró en el sofisticado salón. Fue hacia la ventana y contempló la vista. Las cortinas de seda gris y los cojines a juego iban tan bien con el cuero marrón de los muebles…

Se apartó de la ventana y se lo encontró de pie en el vestíbulo. Su expresión era indescriptible.

—¿Puedo tener mi propia habitación? —Katniss no sabía que iba a decirlo hasta que las palabras salieron de su boca.

—¿Qué clase de habitación?

«No quiero dormir contigo nunca más…», pensó, pero no lo dijo en voz alta.

—Mi propio espacio —dijo finalmente, encogiéndose de hombros—. Algún sitio donde pueda poner mis trastos cuando me los traigan.

—¿Te gustan los trastos? —levantó una ceja como si sintiera curiosidad. Sin embargo, él sabía muy bien por qué se andaba con rodeos.

Katniss asintió y apretó los labios para que no temblaran. Un nudo se estaba formando en su garganta.

Un abismo infranqueable se estaba abriendo entre ellos, pero no tenía nada que ver con la amplitud de la habitación. De repente Katniss se dio cuenta de la diferencia de edad entre ellos. Aquellos doce años le permitían comportarse con más seguridad en los momentos difíciles, mientras que ella…

Tragó con dificultad. Su corazón latía sin control, consciente del obstáculo que los separaba; un abismo que se había hecho más grande cuando él había salido del dormitorio del avión vestido con ese traje elegante y le había sugerido que se cambiara de ropa. Se miró a sí misma. Aquel vestido color gris pálido había aparecido detrás de la puerta del dormitorio como por arte de magia, y ella se sentía como una extraña dentro de él; una persona cuidosamente diseñada para encajar con él.

Pero en realidad ella no era más que…

—¿Qué ocurre, varal? —le preguntó él.

Las lágrimas que se acumulaban en su garganta amenazaban con aflorar a sus ojos.

—Nada —logró decirle, aunque sin saber cómo—. Es que me siento rara aquí… fuera de lugar.

—Te acostumbrarás.

—Es el…

El teléfono comenzó a sonar por primera vez después de semanas y los dos se sobresaltaron. Peeta fue a contestar y Katniss fue tras él. El aparato estaba en lo que parecía un estudio. Katniss continuó su camino hacia la parte de atrás de la casa, donde estaba la cocina, y se entretuvo buscando las cosas necesarias para preparar café.

Cuando le oyó entrar en la cocina, no se volvió hacia él.

—Tengo que salir—le dijo.

Ella asintió y apretó los labios. Deseaba decir algo sobre Gale y el lío en que lo había metido su familia, pero no era capaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

—No sé cuándo volveré, pero uno de mis empleadas, Abrina Trislano, estará contigo para aconsejarte si ocurre algo imprevisto.

—¿Una asistente personal?

Él asintió.

—Es buena. Deja que se ocupe de todo. Tiene mi número de móvil por si necesita… alguna aclaración.

«Esto no me gusta», pensó Katniss.

—Preferiría ir contigo. Que me vean contigo.

Él sonrió por primera vez en muchas horas.

—_Alttore_, tenerte a mi lado sería una distracción irresistible, como lo es darte un beso por haberlo sugerido.

Katniss se movió. Tenía que hacerlo.

—Entonces yo iré hacia ti —le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le dio un beso, lo quisiera o no. Peeta sabía y olía a fuego.

Él se dejó llevar por sus caricias y deslizó las manos por debajo de su chaqueta para atraerla hacia sí, disipando así la incertidumbre que Katniss llevaba consigo.

—No te dejes avasallar —le dijo ella cuando sus labios se separaron.

—Lo conseguiremos.

—Tengo miedo —le confesó en un susurro.

—No tienes por qué —le dijo con otro beso—. Sé lo que me hago.

Llamaron a la puerta y él fue a abrir. Mientras avanzaba por el pasillo el hombre de fuego fue reemplazado por otro de hielo.

Abrina era agradable, pero Katniss albergaba algún que otro reparo. Se había presentado allí en vaqueros y zapatillas, con dulces frescos de una pastelería cercana. Su naturaleza afectuosa y afable mantenía a raya la ansiedad de Katniss y se ocupaba de las llamadas telefónicas y visitas con gran eficiencia.

No obstante, en menos de veinticuatro horas Katniss se dio cuenta de que estaba tan aislada como lo había estado en el lago Como. Peeta intentaba protegerla de la nueva oleada de interés mediático suscitada por los últimos acontecimientos.

Ni llamadas, ni periódicos… Pero Peeta no podía impedirle que viera la televisión, en la que informaban a menudo sobre el presunto abuso de poder del presidente del banco Mellark a la hora de conceder un préstamo a su suegro.

—Peeta le aconsejó que no vieras estas cosas —le dijo Abrina, preocupada al ver su cara pálida—. Él no ha hecho nada malo. Usó su propio dinero, no el del banco, y puede demostrarlo.

—Sí —dijo Katniss, intentando creer lo que Abrina le decía.

Sin embargo, ella sabía más que la empleada de Peeta, y también sabía que no le habrían llamado a comparecer si todo hubiera estado tan claro.

Apenas le vio durante la semana siguiente. Aunque volviera al apartamento cada noche, siempre regresaba a altas horas de la noche, cansado y taciturno. A medida que avanzaban los días, Katniss comenzó a ver cómo la tensión dibujaba surcos en su inmaculado rostro bronceado. Además, ni siquiera dormía con ella. Él decía que no quería molestarla y ella fingía entenderlo, pero lo echaba de menos. Lo echaba tanto de menos.

Una semana después de su llegada a Milán, Katniss sintió movimiento sobre el colchón y despertó de un sueño inquieto. Un par de manos familiares la agarraban con fuerza y unos labios de fuego la besaban con avidez.

En cuanto la dejó tomar aliento, ella buscó su mirada en la penumbra. Parecía diferente, relajado. La tensión y la incertidumbre habían desaparecido de su rostro.

—¿Ha terminado?

Él asintió, apoyándose en un antebrazo para poder mirarla.

—Tu hermano está libre. El banco decidió no presentar cargos porque el dinero sólo desapareció durante veinticuatro horas. Y tu padre simplemente dijo la verdad, y mantuvo que no sabía nada al respecto.

—¿Y tú?

—Yo me las arreglé solo. Di mi versión de los hechos y la mantuve hasta el final. Insistí en que no sabía nada de los cinco millones y medio que tu hermano se había llevado y no pudieron demostrar nada en contra mía.

Katniss le tocó la comisura de los labios.

—¿Pero lo que tú hiciste estaba… mal?

Él guardó silencio un instante, le agarró la mano y besó sus dedos con fervor.

—Moralmente sí.

Katniss no pudo contener las lágrimas.

—Entonces lo siento. Siento que hayas tenido que hacer algo malo por mí. Pero, gracias… —y en ese momento dijo lo que llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo decir—. Te quiero. Peeta —susurró.

Sin decir una palabra, él continuó besándola en los dedos. Sonrió.

—Gratitud cariñosa de mi peor crítico —le dijo con ironía—. Casi lo merecía.

Aquello fue como recibir una palada en la cara. Katniss intentó ponerse en pie, pero él se lo impidió.

—No… Olvida lo que he dicho. Todavía estoy un poco molesto por los interrogatorios, pero eso ha sido muy generoso de tu parte.

¿Acaso intentaba hacerla sentir mejor?

Ella en cambio no podía sentirse peor. Estaba hecha pedazos.

—Y yo también te quiero, _bella mia_ —añadió de pronto—. Claro que sí. ¿Por qué si no arriesgaría mi reputación? Lo hago por la mujer que amo… Y ahora sólo te deseo a ti. Te necesito desesperadamente —dijo y apretó sus labios contra los de Katniss en un beso delirante.

Por primera vez desde la boda hicieron el amor con calma y en silencio. Katniss quedó llena de él, pero las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

Él se las secó con sus besos y la abrazó, sin decir absolutamente nada…

Cuando Katniss despertó a la mañana siguiente, ya estaba sola. Un intenso dolor le agarrotaba las entrañas, pero no sabía que las cosas sólo podían empeorar. Aunque hubiera querido quedarse en la cama todo el día, con la cara hundida en la almohada y tapada hasta la cabeza, hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse. No quería enfrentarse a lo que el día le deparaba, pero Abrina estaba a punto de llegar y tenía que arreglarse un poco.

Había una nota para ella en la cocina, apoyada contra la tetera. Era de Peeta.

_Cena a las ocho. Reservaré en algún sitio especial. Ponte algo espectacular. Ti amo, Peeta…_

Lágrimas amargas le hicieron un nudo en la garganta. Ojalá no hubiera escrito aquello. Ojalá hubiera actuado como si aquellas palabras no hubieran salido de su boca la noche anterior. Sólo así habría podido olvidar lo estúpida que había sido y seguir adelante.

_«Ti amo, Peeta…»_

Su demostración de afecto sólo indicaba una cosa: se sentía mal por la reacción que había tenido al oír su confesión y trataba de compensarla. El matrimonio debía continuar pasara lo que pasara, aunque fuera con palabras vacías.

Katniss arrugó la nota y se abrazó. En ese momento empezó a sonar el teléfono del vestíbulo, pero ella no contestó hasta el sexto timbre.

—¿Sí?

—¿Katniss? —Dijo Peeta sin rodeos—. ¿Por qué has contestado el teléfono? ¿Dónde está Abrina?

—No… está.

Hubo un silencio al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Te encuentras bien, _cara_? Katniss apretó los labios.

—Peeta, creo que voy a viajar a Inglaterra hoy. Quiero ver… a mí, mi padre y…

—Ni hablar —le dijo él con brusquedad y masculló un juramento—. ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Por qué has elegido este momento en particular para hacerme esto?

—Pensé que…

—¡Bueno, no pienses! ¡_Por Dio_, nunca seré capaz de entender a las mujeres! Voy de camino al apartamento. No hagas nada hasta que yo llegue. ¡Ni siquiera deberíamos estar teniendo esta conversación! ¡Abrina debería estar ahí para contestar el maldito teléfono!

—¿Por qué vienes de camino? —le preguntó Katniss, frunciendo el ceño.

Hubo otro silencio incómodo.

—Te lo diré cuando llegue. Hay un cambio de planes. Nos vamos a la casa del lago Como. ¡Mientras tanto haz la maleta para tu estancia allí en lugar de hacerla para dejarme!

La conexión se cortó de repente. Katniss se quedó mirando el aparato con gesto perplejo. Él nunca se ponía tan furioso, no hasta ese punto.

En ese instante llamaron a la puerta. Katniss dejó el teléfono y fue a abrirle la puerta a Abrina.

Sin embargo, la persona que vio al otro lado del umbral, enlutada y siniestra, no se parecía en nada a la asistente personal.

—¡Delly!


	8. Chapter 8

Los grises ojos Delly Catwringht echaban chispas. La que fuera amiga de Katniss dio un paso adelante y le dio un bofetón en la cara.

—¿Cómo has podido, Katniss? —le espetó—. ¿Cómo pudiste casarle así con él?

Un latigazo de dolor hizo tambalearse a Katniss, que se cubrió la mejilla con la mano.

—Pero tú le fugaste con Gale —le dijo tartamudeando—. Dejaste a Peeta…

—¡Yo no lo dejé! —su mejor amiga le dijo con rabia—. Peeta se deshizo de mí. ¡Me dijo que había encontrado a otra persona y que ya no quería casarse conmigo!

—Pero eso no es cierto. Tú sabes que no lo es. Tú…

Delly entró en la casa, sumida en un mar de lágrimas.

—Gale me rescató. Yo lo llamé cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo entre tú y Peeta.

—¡Pero no pasaba nada!

—¡Yo necesitaba a Gale para que te alejara de nosotros antes de que arruinaras mi vida! —Se volvió hacia ella y la dejó ver las lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos—. Él también iba a hacerlo —le dijo, ahogada—. Iba a hacerlo la mañana después de aquel baile… cuando os pillé en la terraza. ¡Yo vi tu cara, Katniss! ¡Sabía lo que estaba pasando!

Azotada por la culpa, Katniss abrió la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras no llegaron.

Delly la fulminó con la mirada.

—Te saqué de allí tan pronto como pude. Tu hermano quería ir a tu habitación en ese momento y llevarte de vuelta a casa a rastras, pero ya era demasiado tarde —su voz se quebró—. Peeta llegó al hotel unos minutos después que nosotros. ¡Me dijo que todo se había acabado, delante de mi primo Vito y de tu hermano, Katniss! —le dijo, llorando—. Terminó conmigo sin más. ¡Nunca me había sentido tan humillada!

—Sabes que estás mintiendo, Delly —le dijo Katniss, temblando.

—¿Estoy mintiendo? Desde el momento en que pusiste tus ojos sobre mi prometido, te encaprichaste de él.

—Oh, Dios —exclamó Katniss.

—Éramos amigas. ¡Las mejores! Y tú me traicionaste de la peor manera posible. Bueno, ahora vas a saber lo que se siente cuando le hieren y te humillan de esa manera, Katniss. ¡Estoy embarazada de Peeta y él va a volver conmigo!

Aquellas palabras retumbaron en el silencio. Peeta estaba en mitad del pasillo, acompañado de Abrían, que contemplaba la escena con la cara blanca.

Delly lo vio de inmediato y fue a su encuentro, arrojándose a sus brazos entre sollozos. Él permaneció impasible; una estatua de hielo con la mirada clavada en Katniss.

Él tenía que haber oído lo que Delly había dicho porque sus gritos habían sido los bastante escandalosos como para ahogar el ruido de sus pasos al llegar. Y no lo negaba; no rechazaba a Delly. Sólo miraba a Katniss como si esperara que ella dijera algo. ¿Pero qué podía decir ella?

Delly seguía llorando sobre el pecho de Peeta cuando Katniss logró que las piernas le respondieran. Él le había dicho algo a Abrina en voz baja y la asistenta se había retirado de inmediato.

Cuanto más se acercaba a ellos, más estruendo hacían los latidos de su corazón, que retumbaban en sus oídos como un trueno. Al pasar junto a ellos, Peeta le puso una mano en el hombro y ella se estremeció desde dentro.

—No… —le dijo él, en un susurro angustioso.

Ella se detuvo un instante. Lo miró a los ojos, después a Delly, y finalmente volvió a atravesarlo con la mirada. Una pálida sonrisa de impotencia retorció sus temblorosos labios al contemplar aquella patética escena. El hombre, la prometida despechada, la esposa…

—No, por favor —le dijo Peeta, apretándole el hombro—. Yo me ocuparé de todo.

«Ocuparse de todo…» ¿De qué iba a ocuparse? ¿De una ex prometida histérica? ¿De una esposa ingenua y estúpida? ¿O de un niño inocente ante el que todo lo demás carecía de importancia?

Katniss siguió de largo y se alejó de él. En el dormitorio, contempló su imagen en el espejo. Era como mirar a una completa extraña; una desconocida con el cabello negro y los ojos azules.

Todo había terminado. Ni siquiera importaban las mentiras de Delly. Lo único que importaba era el hijo que Delly decía llevar en sus entrañas.

El heredero de Mellark.

Ella era la intrusa en aquella relación y tenía que marcharse. Quizá Delly tuviera razón. A lo mejor se merecía lo que le estaba pasando.

Se apartó del espejo y el pánico se apoderó de ella. Tenía que salir de allí a toda prisa.

Abrió el armario. Sacó la primera maleta que encontró y arrojó unas cuantas prendas en su interior. Agarró una chaqueta de lino negro y se la puso encima de la camiseta blanca que llevaba puesta. Entonces buscó el bolso y hurgó en él con manos temblorosas. El pasaporte, las tarjetas de crédito… Todo estaba en su sitio.

Olvidando la maleta a medio hacer, abrió la puerta del dormitorio de un tirón. Todo estaba en calma en el pasillo. Abrían había desaparecido y el estudio de Peeta estaba cerrado a cal y canto.

Fuera llovía a cántaros. Paró un taxi y salió de allí para siempre. Como era habitual, el aeropuerto de Lineal era un caos, pero Katniss consiguió una plaza en el primer vuelo con destino a Londres. Tres horas más tarde salía por la puerta de llegadas del aeropuerto de Gatwick.

La primera persona a la que vio fue a su padre.

—¿Cómo supiste…? —le dijo entre lágrimas.

—Peeta me llamó —le dijo y miró a la persona que lo acompañaba.

Katniss siguió su mirada y reprimió una amarga sonrisa. La habían seguido desde el momento en que había dejado el apartamento de Peeta. Un miembro del equipo de seguridad de Peeta había seguido todos sus pasos.

Se arrojó a los brazos de su padre y rompió a llorar.

—No pasa nada, Katniss. Ahora estás en casa —su padre le dio una palmadita en el hombro—. Vamos a buscar el coche.

Estaban llegando al vehículo cuando Katniss le preguntó por Gale.

—Está bien —le dijo su padre—. Por lo menos, ha aprendido algunas cosas gracias a esa absurda escapada. Tomar algo que no le pertenece puede ser emocionante en el momento, pero los errores siempre pasan factura.

Katniss se preguntó si estaba hablando del dinero o de ella, pero no quiso saber la respuesta.

—¿Dónde está ahora?

—Está en una de esas caras clínicas de rehabilitación. Peeta lo ha pagado todo.

Katniss se quedó boquiabierta.

—¿No lo sabías? Pensaba que Peeta le lo había dicho.

—¿Por qué?

—Tu hermano ya estaba metido en líos cuando pasó lo de Delly —dijo su padre con tristeza—. Yo soy el culpable. No debería haberme empeñado en convertiros en lo que yo quería que fuerais. Gale le debía un montón de dinero a una gente de la peor calaña. La idea de tomarlo «prestado» del préstamo de Everdeen Company tan sólo fue el comienzo de sus problemas. Aquella estúpida idea se transformó en una absurda venganza contra mí. Lo demás ya lo sabes. Se fugó con Delly a Australia y la vida le dio una buena lección. El gran amor de tu vida no es siempre el más sano y conveniente. Pero no creo que haga falta que te lo diga.

Katniss guardó silencio. No quería pensar en las locuras que había cometido con Peeta. Sólo quería volver a su hogar y hundirse en su propia miseria el resto de sus días.

Pero las cosas no iban a ser así de fáciles. El teléfono estaba sonando cuando entraron en la casa.

—Es Peeta —le dijo su padre, ofreciéndole el auricular.

Katniss apretó los labios y entró en la cocina. No quería hablar con él… nunca más.

Volvió a llamar al día siguiente, pero ella también se negó a hablar con él.

—Le debemos mucho, Katniss —le dijo su padre, insistiendo.

—Yo no. Yo ya le he pagado mi deuda —dijo, sabiendo que él debía de haberlo oído.

No volvió a llamar esa semana y Katniss le odió mucho más por ello.

Y siguió odiándole más y más, alimentando ese odio con furia y desprecio, hasta que él se presentó en su puerta una tarde cualquiera.

Katniss sintió ganas de golpearlo, tal y como había hecho Delly con ella. Serio y calado hasta los huesos, la miró con ojos feroces.

—¿Puedo pasar? Y antes de que contestes… —añadió con gesto sombrío—. Te aconsejo que dejes de mirarme así, o yo me encargaré de que así sea.

Katniss vio que hablaba muy en serio. El fulgor dorado de aquellos ojos así lo decía. Él estaba dispuesto a cumplir la amenaza.

La joven levantó la barbilla y sus verdes ojos lo acribillaron con destellos de fuego. Un desafío en toda regla…

—No sé qué te hace pensar que puedes presentarte aquí y empezar a darme órdenes —le dijo con rabia—. Pero déjame decirte que has perdido todo el derecho a…

Peeta dio un paso adelante y Katniss se vio obligada a retroceder, dejándole entrar.

Él cerró la puerta tras de sí. Agobiaba por su intimidante cercanía, Katniss dio un rodeo, entró en el salón y se paró en el extremo más alejado, justo al lado de las llamas del hogar. Él se detuvo en la puerta.

Bajo la tenue luz de aquel lluvioso atardecer, parecía más alto y corpulento. Las líneas de tensión que surcaban su frente antes de la llegada de Delly volvían a marcar su rostro.

—Has perdido peso —le dijo, dejando claro que la observaba con atención mientras ella hacía lo mismo.

—No, no es así —dijo Katniss y cruzó los brazos.

—Y pareces… cansada… ¿No puedes dormir, _cara?_

—Oh, ¿quién sino tú podría hacer un comentario tan arrogante? —le respondió, cortante.

Para sorpresa de Katniss, él hizo una mueca de dolor.

—Sí, probablemente —suspiró y levantó una mano—. ¿Puedo quitarme el abrigo? Aquí… hace calor.

Katniss hubiera querido decirle que la visita iba a ser muy corta y que no hacía falta que se molestara, pero finalmente apretó los labios y asintió.

Le observó desabrocharse los botones hasta descubrir el elegante traje que llevaba debajo. Peeta el hombre de negocios…

Él miró a su alrededor, buscando una percha donde colgarlo.

—Dámelo —le dijo ella y fue hacia él.

Sus dedos rozaron los de Katniss cuando el abrigo cambió de manos y él cerró unas de las suyas alrededor de la de ella. Un témpano de hielo… Peeta la soltó de inmediato.

Sin mirarlo ni un momento, Katniss agarró el abrigo y lo llevó al recibidor. Cuando regresó al salón él estaba junto al hogar, de espaldas a la puerta. Estaba mirando una foto de ella cuando tenía dieciocho años. Era la foto de su graduación. Se la había hecho Delly.

Ella también le había hecho una a su amiga, pero Gale la había quitado, según le había dicho su padre.

—¿Cómo está? —Le preguntó Katniss con un nudo en la garganta—. Quiero decir, Delly.

—Está bien —se volvió hacia ella—. Ha vuelto a Londres con sus padres, Katniss.

—U… Gale ha salido de rehabilitación —se apresuró a decir ella.

—Sí, lo sé. Katniss…

—No volverá a casa. Éste es un pequeño pueblo comercial donde todo se sabe. No puede presentarse por aquí como si nada, así que va a quedarse con un viejo amigo en Falmouth… Van a hacer un viaje por el mundo, con la mochila a la espalda… Él quiere… encontrarse a sí mismo. Por lo menos hay algo bueno en todo esto. Mi padre por fin se ha dado cuenta de que ha sido demasiado duro con él, así que…

—No hay ningún bebé, Katniss.

AQUÍ LES DEJO TRES SUPER CAPITULOS DE ESTA ADAPTACION TAN LINDA, ME FALTA EL FINAL. NOIS VEMOS


	9. Chapter 9

ESTO ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN, NI LA HISTORIA NI LOS PERSONAJES SON MIOS

Katniss lo miró fijamente; sus ojos eran dos lagunas de incomprensión.

—Pensé que debía decírtelo antes de que te quedaras sin temas de conversación y empezaras a hablarme del tiempo —le dijo él—. Delly mintió, Katniss. Nunca ha estado embarazada. Sólo está enfadada con todo el mundo, contigo, conmigo, con tu hermano… Enfadada consigo misma por destrozar su propia vida de esa manera…

— ¿Quieres decir que… fue a tu apartamento y dijo todo eso sólo para hacerme daño?

—Y a mí también —él asintió—. Pero le ha llevado toda esta semana admitirlo —sus ojos color avellanas brillaron—. Te conoce bien, _amare mío_ —le dijo suavemente—. Sabía qué decir para alejarte de mí. ¡Y ahora estoy aquí, preguntándome por qué sigues ahí, en vez de arrojarle a mis brazos, aliviada y agradecida!

Aquel brote de rabia puso a Katniss en tensión.

— ¿Agradecida por qué?

—Porque no hay ningún niño —le dijo Peeta—. Porque no estoy a punto de verme involucrado en una complicada demanda de paternidad y porque sigues siendo la mujer a la que hice mi esposa. Y deberías haberte quedado en Milán, dándome tu apoyo hasta que todo esto se aclarara.

Katniss se dio cuenta de que ésa era la razón por la que se había presentado allí con gesto malhumorado. Estaba enojado porque ella no se había quedado a su lado, soportando las burlas de todo el mundo por segunda vez. ¡Esperaba que se lanzara a sus brazos después de oír la buena noticia, pero eso no iba a ocurrir!

—Tienes un sentido retorcido de la confianza en uno mismo. Peeta. Si realmente esperas que me arroje a tus brazos como si nada. ¿O ya se te ha olvidado que estaba pensando irme antes de que Delly llegara?

—No he olvidado nada —se acercó a ella—. Sólo estaba dándote la oportunidad para que aquel pequeño incidente pasara a la historia tranquilamente.

—Bueno, yo no quiero que sea así—dijo ella, echándose atrás—. ¡Y no te atrevas a tocarme! —Le advirtió cuando se topó con la puerta—. Me has mentido, acosado, despojado de todo sentimiento, ¿pero qué me has dado a cambio? —le preguntó, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Tu maravilloso cuerpo y el placer de poder usarlo es todo lo que me diste a cambio, Peeta. ¿Y todavía crees que eso basta para garantizar mi lealtad y apoyo?

—No —dijo él con un suspiro—. Te mereces algo mejor que yo.

—Bueno, gracias por esa pequeña concesión —dijo, y en ese momento recordó la nota que le había dejado antes de irse.

_«Ti amo…»_

Abrió la puerta del salón.

—En fin, tienes que entender que quiera que te vayas —le dijo con un temblor en la voz—. Mi padre llegará en cualquier momento y preferiría que tú…

—No, no llegará…

Katniss se quedó de piedra en el umbral.

— ¿Qué dices?

—Que no llegará a casa pronto —le explicó él—. Sabe que estoy aquí. Piensa que voy a llevarte a cenar.

— ¿Cenar? —Katniss echó los hombros atrás—. No quiero cenar contigo.

—Sólo así lograrás librarte de mí, _cara._

Aquellas frías palabras la hicieron darse la vuelta. En cuanto vio la expresión de su rostro, se dio cuenta de que Peeta Mellark había vuelto a ser el hombre de cabeza fría que no jugaba limpio en la batalla.

—Explícame eso —le dijo Katniss, humedeciéndose los labios.

—Cenar. Eso es todo. Ya he reservado mesa. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es sentarte a mi lado y cenar conmigo o… Reclamaré la deuda de tu familia.

Katniss empezó a entenderle en cuanto dijo aquellas palabras. Ése era el auténtico Peeta Mellark.

—Cenar—Katniss se cruzó de brazos.

Peeta observaba todos sus movimientos con atención.

— ¿Dónde? —le preguntó ella. —En mi hotel. Estoy hospedado en el Langwell Hall.

Langwell Hall… Peeta siempre quería lo mejor. Ese hotel era el mejor de la zona; una mansión espectacular reformada y convertida en hotel.

Ella sabía por qué hacía lo que hacía. Aquella cortés invitación cargada de amenazas… La estaba sacando de su área de seguridad para llevarla al lugar donde él se sentía a sus anchas.

—No tengo nada apropiado que ponerme para cenar en el Langwell Hall.

Peeta miró el sencillo vestido de lino que llevaba puesto.

—Ven tal y como estás. Vamos a comer, no a un desfile de modas.

Katniss empezó a enojarse. Ya había tenido bastante de sus estrategias calculadas.

—Cenar—repitió en un tono distinto—. Eso es todo. Después me traes a casa y te marchas sin amenazas.

—Sí —él asintió.

Sin decir ni una palabra más Katniss fue hacia el vestíbulo y subió las escaleras que conducían a su dormitorio con la cabeza bien alta.

Sin embargo, quizá debería haber mirado atrás. Si se hubiera vuelto tan sólo un instante, le habría visto pasarse la mano por la frente como si quisiera borrar la tensión que ahí se acumulaba.

Cuando regresó llevaba una gabardina negra. Debajo se había puesto el único vestido decente que tenía en Inglaterra; un vestido negro de punto hasta las rodillas con manga larga y cuello alto.

Peeta la esperaba en el vestíbulo con el abrigo puesto y la paciencia al borde del precipicio.

El viaje en el Ventile alquilado fue como un lujoso paseo a través de la espesa lluvia.

Langwell Hall no defraudó ninguna de las expectativas de Katniss. La recepción principal estaba decorada con molduras de roble y también la imponente escalinata, mientras que los salones de fiestas lucían muebles antiguos de un gusto exquisito. La porcelana fina estaba expuesta en radiantes vitrinas de cristal, donde también se mostraban obras de arte de valor incalculable.

Los llevaron a una mesa situada en un rincón del elegante restaurante. Alguien invisible se había ocupado de sus abrigos. Lámparas de luz tenue iluminaban las mesas, adornadas con cristalería fina, cubiertos de plata y platos de porcelana.

Peeta le hizo señas al maître y se ocupó de apartarle la silla a Katniss.

—Necesitas diamantes —le dijo cuando ella tomó asiento.

—Así no vas a conseguir ablandarme —dijo ella, pensando en los diamantes de Delly.

Al mirarlo a la cara, supo que él había tenido el mismo pensamiento.

—Entonces esmeraldas —le dijo—. Que realcen tus ojos.

—Eso ha sido una cursilada —objetó Katniss—. Y mis ojos son Violetas.

—Ahora no. No lo son —dijo él y sonrió.

Katniss se sonrojó. Ambos sabían que sus ojos sólo se volvían Azules en el fragor de la pasión.

El maître regresó para ofrecerle la carta de vinos, pero Peeta escogió lo que quería sin leerla. El maître tomó nota, pero sus ojos denotaban incertidumbre. Langwell Hall era el típico lugar en el que quizá no tuvieran su petición. Les puso la carta sobre la mesa.

Katniss abrió la suya y fingió leerla con interés. Peeta se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla y la observó con atención.

—Déjalo ya —le dijo ella sin levantar la vista.

—Me gusta mirarte. A veces me dejas sin aliento.

—Sexo.

— ¿Quieres más sexo de mí?

Eso llamó la atención de la joven, aunque no levantara la mirada.

—Mi francés no es lo bastante bueno para entender todo esto —murmuró—. Vas a tener que traducírmelo.

—_Ti amo_. Significa que te quiero.

Katniss se incorporó de golpe y estuvo a punto de tirar las copas.

—Eso es italiano —le dijo, mirándolo a los ojos—. No te burles de mí, Peeta, o me voy sin más.

Pero no había signo alguno de burla en el rostro de Peeta. Ni tampoco en el suspiro que contuvo al buscar algo en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

Puso algo sobre la mesa. Katniss bajó la vista y se quedó helada.

—Dime —prosiguió Peeta—. ¿Qué parte de la nota te molestó tanto como para arrugarla y tirarla al suelo de la cocina?

Katniss sacudió la cabeza con lágrimas en los ojos.

—No… sabía que la había tirado ahí.

— ¿Esta parte? —Le preguntó él como si no la hubiera oído—. ¿Fue esta parte la que le molestó porque creías que se trataba de una de mis órdenes soberbias en lugar de una petición? ¿O fue esta otra parte, _cara_? La parte donde fui lo bastante insensible como para señalar que iba a ser nuestra primera cita…

—No voy a jugar a este juego —dijo Katniss y se puso en pie.

Él también se levantó de la silla y la agarró de la muñeca para que no se fuera.

—_Ti amo._

—No.

Peeta le apretó la mano.

—_Ti amo_. Lo repetiré hasta que me escuches.

— ¿Vas a burlarle como hiciste en la cama?

Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que pudiera ahogarlas. El ruido de los cubiertos cesó.

—Traté de arreglar las cosas con esta nota —le dijo, mirándola fijamente—. Lo escribí en ella porque quería que supieras que lo decía en serio, pero tú lo interpretaste como una prueba más de mi arrogancia y mi retorcido sentido del humor.

—Eres el tipo más insensible del mundo —le dijo Katniss.

—_Ti amo_ —volvió a decir con voz profunda—. Me dices que soy demasiado viejo para ti y estoy de acuerdo, pero a pesar de todo te chantajeé, me casé contigo y quiero que siga siendo así.

—Yo tengo la misma edad que Delly. ¿Cuál es la diferencia? —le preguntó Katniss, frunciendo el ceño.

La expresión el rostro de Peeta cambió. Katniss sintió un tirón en el brazo y aterrizó sobre su pecho de hierro. Abrió los labios para protestar, pero entonces vio lo que se avecinaba y no tuvo tiempo de impedirlo. Los labios de Peeta se fundieron con los suyos en un beso intenso y ardiente, capaz de seducir los rincones más recónditos de su boca de fresa hasta hacerla perder la razón.

Una oleada de suspiros se propagó entre los comensales. Aquellas personas estaban siendo espectadores fortuitos de una escena insólita. El gran Peeta Mellark, besando con pasión a su esposa…

—Ésa es la diferencia —susurró él cuando por fin se separó.

Katniss sacudió la cabeza.

—Tú eres un oportunista, Peeta. Si te lo permito, me lo robarás todo hasta que ya no quede nada de mí. ¡Fuiste muy cruel aquella noche! ¿Sabes? —Le dio un puñetazo en el pecho—. Y lo hiciste deliberadamente. Crees que puedes arreglarlo todo con una simple nota.

Alguien murmuró algo y Katniss volvió la cabeza. Un mar de caras los miraba con atención. Se soltó de él y echó a correr sin mirar atrás.

Había llegado a la recepción del hotel cuando él la alcanzó y la tomó en brazos.

—Podrás volver a golpearme dentro de nada —le dijo mientras ella se resistía.

Dio media vuelta y se dirigió al ascensor con Katniss en brazos.

Un valiente empleado del hotel trató de detenerlo.

—Es mi esposa —le dijo, como si eso lo cambiara todo—. ¡Tengo que hablar con ella! —gritó y entró en el ascensor.

La imagen que Katniss se llevó consigo al cerrarse las puertas fue la del restaurante. Todos los comensales estaban de pie y los miraban con curiosidad.

— ¡Estarás satisfecho con el espectáculo que has montado! ¡Y ahora suéltame!

—No en esta vida —le dijo Peeta—. Te niegas a escucharme. Eres incapaz de perdonar y estás llena de rencor. No te importan mis sentimientos. ¡Me amas pero no me amas!

Aquella contradicción hizo que Katniss dejara de luchar. Él le apoyó los pies en el suelo y la soltó lentamente. Las puertas se abrieron como si estuviera calculado y él la agarró de la muñeca al salir.

Introdujo la tárjela y abrió la puerta de la suite más palaciega que Katniss jamás había visto.

El pestillo encajó en su sitio y la puerta se cerró tras ellos. Peeta la soltó y fue a servirse una copa. Fuera lo que fuera, se lo bebió de un trago y entonces se volvió hacia ella.

— ¿Qué más quieres de mí?—le preguntó, abriendo los brazos—. Dejé marchar a Delly y me casé contigo en cuanto pude. He arriesgado mi orgullo y mi reputación por ti. ¿Qué más necesitas para entender por qué lo hice?

A pesar de las vueltas que le daba la cabeza, Katniss hizo un esfuerzo por pensar con claridad. Él estaba tenso y molesto, a la defensiva.

Katniss gesticuló por pura impotencia. Dio un manotazo al aire y entonces se llevó la mano al corazón. Su corazón latía como un caballo desbocado.

— ¿_Ti amo_? —se atrevió a preguntar.

Él contrajo el rostro y asintió con un gesto grave y serio.

—Desde la primera vez que le vi en Londres —admitió—. Me costó mucho aceptarlo. Al principio creía que era sólo porque me recordabas a mi abuela, pero aquel sentimiento no desapareció porque yo no quería perderlo. Mi destino ya estaba decidido. Yo estaba comprometido con Delly…

—Y te acostabas con Delly.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Tengo treinta y cuatro años y nunca he guardado el celibato.

—Yo no pensaba lo contrario —le dijo Katniss con soberbia—. Es que no…

Se mordió los labios. Lo que había estado a punto de decir habría sonado estúpido, inmaduro y completamente injusto, pero nunca había pensado en él y en Delly de esa manera, y tampoco sabía por qué le importaba tanto.

—Con Delly era…

—No, por favor —dijo ella.

—No —Peeta encogió los hombros y le dio la espalda—. No —dijo de nuevo y su expresión se volvió feroz—. Voy a decirlo porque creo que hay que decirlo. Delly y yo estábamos comprometidos, así que teníamos intimidad. Estamos en el siglo XXI, _caras_, y la mayoría de las mujeres quieren tener relaciones antes del matrimonio. Pero esas relaciones terminaron cuando te conocí —admitió—. Supongo que eso la arrojó a los brazos de otros.

Al ver la expresión de horror de Katniss, Peeta sonrió con cinismo.

—Nuestra decisión de casarnos no tenía nada que ver con el amor, _cara_. Delly estaba diciendo la verdad cuando le dijo que estaba creando una dinastía. Ella tenía el apellido adecuado y era hermosa —hizo una pausa y las palabras se le atragantaron—. Pero yo cometí un gran error. Mi arrogancia me impidió buscar a la mujer adecuada porque creía que no necesitaba hacerlo. Delly siempre había estado ahí. Me entregaron el futuro en una bandeja de plata y yo lo acepté sin cuestionarme nada. Pero entonces te conocí y me sentí demasiado atraído por ti como para seguir adelante como si nada. La forma en que me mirabas me fascinaba. Yo te observaba y me regodeaba en mi arrogancia, pensando que me lo merecía. Nunca me molesté en pensar por qué me gustaba tanto que me miraras así —sus ojos lanzaron destellos de fuego—. Tu cabello me fascina —susurró suavemente—. Me encanta su color. Me encanta que haga lo que le dé la gana, y que a ti no te importe. Me encanta tu figura femenina y tus suaves curvas, y te echo mucho de menos cuando no estás a mi lado en la cama. Hecho de menos dormir abrazado a ti, y despertarme con tus labios a un centímetro de los míos… ¿Quieres oír más?

Katniss asintió, embelesada por sus palabras.

—De acuerdo —dijo y respiró hondo—. Me odio a mí mismo por la forma en que te robé la inocencia. No puedo sacarme de la cabeza lo duro que fui contigo. No quiero volver a ver la mirada que tenías cuando Delly te dijo que estaba embarazada de mí. Y odio la excusa barata que me has puesto antes. Ese vestido me deja ver tu hermosa figura y yo quiero verla. Quiero desearte aunque no me dejes tocarte nunca más. Y adoro… —su voz se volvió una caricia—. Cómo me miras ahora. Me haces pasar por esto porque crees que te lo mereces, pero también sabes que obtendrás lo que te mereces por ser… —dio un paso adelante—. Una mujer egoísta, que no perdona, y que sólo piensa en el sexo.

—Nosotros no practicamos el sexo, sino que hacemos el amor.

—Ah —el rostro de Peeta se relajó por fin—. Entonces admites que hay una diferencia.

Le agarró un mechón de pelo y tiró hacia atrás, exponiendo su blanco cuello inmaculado.

—Violetas —le dijo—. Te mueres por arrancarme la ropa.

—Quiero un bebé —le dijo ella.

Los incandescentes ojos de Peeta se oscurecieron y una descarga de adrenalina recorrió su cuerpo mientras le bajaba la cremallera del vestido.

Katniss empezó a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa mientras él se la abría de un lirón. Un pectoral bronceado y firme apareció ante sus ojos. Debajo no había más que músculos de acero que se contraían y relajaban bajo sus dedos.

Sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, Peeta la dejó desnudarle sin reclamar su boca tentadora. La pulsión sexual aumentaba el ritmo y la sangre corría por sus venas a mil por hora.

La camisa cayó al suelo y también el vestido. Katniss se quitó el sujetador y comenzó a desabrocharle la cremallera de los pantalones. Todavía no había contacto físico, pero el deseo se palpaba en el ambiente.

—Quítate los zapatos —le ordenó la joven, con labios temblorosos.

Mientras hacía lo que le había pedido, ella deslizó un brazo alrededor de su cuello y le metió la otra por dentro del pantalón.

—_Ti amo_ —le susurró al oído, de puntillas.

La fuerza de aquellas palabras se propagó como una onda expansiva a lo largo de su potencia masculina y Katniss pudo sentirlo en la mano.

—_Ti amo_ —volvió a susurrar sobre sus labios ardientes.

Entonces rodeó su miembro viril y lo atrajo hacia sí, buscando sus besos.

—Esto te va a salir muy caro —le dijo él al sentir un mordisco en el labio inferior.

—Una cosa más que te debo —Katniss suspiró con dramatismo—. Cinco millones y medio de besos, unos cuantos retoños Mellark y un mordisco de tus labios.

—Nunca podrás pagarme todo eso en esta vida —le dijo.

La tomó en brazos, fue al dormitorio y la acostó en una romántica cama con dosel.

—Pero puedes intentarlo —añadió mientras se quitaba el resto de la ropa y la ayudaba con la suya.

— ¿Quieres que empiece ahora mismo? —le preguntó Katniss con inocencia fingida.

Sí —le dijo él en italiano al tiempo que entraba en el santuario de seda de su sexo—. Te lo apunto en la cuenta.

AQUI LES QUEDO EL FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA, OTRA MAS QUE LE DOY FIN. ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO LA ADAPTACIÓN, ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS.


End file.
